


Ser Suficiente

by marite-82 (maritexxa1982)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Strap-Ons, Travel, University, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82
Summary: Waverly Earp nunca creyó que la suerte estaría de su lado para cumplir todos sus deseos, pero ahí estaba, transformado en un sobre sellado con un escudo de armas en rojo y su nombre en él.oWaverly postula a la Universidad sin avisarle a nadie y acaba siendo aceptada. Lo malo, tendrá que dejar Purgatory detrás de ella junto a todos los que ama.AU -ish. No hay maldición y es post Culto de Bulshar. No me pertenece nada.http://wayhaphinellstein82.tumblr.com/post/165953560653/ser-suficiente Cover de la Historia





	1. Larga Despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Dominique Provost - Chalkley me hizo hacerlo!  
> Y no es broma. Esta historia salió por culpa de ella y un comercial de productos para el cabello dónde aparece más linda que nunca.  
> Todos los errores son míos y es una historia de dos tiros.

Waverly Earp no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Las manos le temblaban tanto que había tenido que sostener el sobre blanco con las dos manos para poder leer y releer su nombre en el sobre. Ella no podía dejar de maravillarse con el logo rojo brillante con fondo blanco que formaba el escudo de armas divido en cuatro, una torre de castillo con un barco, al lado medio sol, en la parte izquierda inferior se hallaba un pez y a su lado un caballo encabritado.

Era el logo de la Universidad de Bristol en Inglaterra.

Universidad que la había aceptado para estudiar un curso de Antropología y conseguir una maestría en Lenguas Muertas e Historia.

Universidad que la haría salir de Purgatory por primera vez.

Universidad a la que deseaba asistir con todo lo que tenía y que quería hacerlo sola y....

Que no había avisado a nadie acerca de su postulación. No a Wynonna o a Dolls o a Doc....

Ni siquiera a Nicole.

 

Ella no había dicho nada porque ir a la Universidad era para Waverly un deseo inalcanzable. Empezando porque no tenía el dinero suficiente. Gus le había dado a Waverly una cantidad considerable, pero con todo el desastre que había quedado luego de vencer al culto de Bulshar, ella había que tenido que echar mano a ese dinero para reparar el homestead y ayudar a Nicole a reparar su casa.

Sin embargo y una vez rota la maldición, Waverly pensó que podría empezar a vivir la vida como quería. Sabiendo que no era mitad Revenant y que la maldición estaba rota, ella no tendría problemas para irse de Purgatory si así lo quisiera.

Por eso probó la postulación online validando su título sobre Lenguas Muertas que también había conseguido en línea.

Lo hizo sin contarle a nadie porque no quería ser una decepción para todos sino conseguía entrar a la Universidad. Había elegido el extranjero porque también era uno de sus sueños viajar a Europa y eligió el Reino Unido porque lo sentía mucho más cercano a ella.

La Universidad de Bristol la había aceptado con una beca que pagaba el noventa por ciento de su carrera. El otro diez tendría que costeárselo ella misma y la duración de los cursos sería de seis meses. Seis meses intensivos que tendría que vivir en el extranjero con visa de estudiante.

\- Oh fudge... - ella se quejó en voz alta mirando al cielo raso de su habitación - ¿Cómo hago ahora para decirles la verdad?

\- ¿Qué verdad baby girl?

La voz de su hermana había hecho saltar a la morena que maldijo en voz alta mirando a Wynonna con fastidio. Escondió el sobre entre unos libros de su escritorio y se acomodó el cabello con nerviosismo mientras la otra chica la miraba con un dejo de diversión y de duda al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo a la mesa plagada de libros de historia y antropología.

\- ¿Me vas a responder Waverly? - Wynonna volvió a preguntar ahora sentada en la cama al lado de su hermana. Se fijó en ella y vio que se mordía el labio mientras jugaba con los hilos perdidos de su falda de mezclilla.

\- Hay algo que tengo que contarte Wy - Waverly respondió con un suspiro nervioso - A ti y a Nicole. Es algo bueno, antes de que te asustes - ella sonrió al ver el flash de miedo en los ojos de su hermana. - Pero es importante y sé que Alice llegará pronto, pero... - ella dudó - Lo haré esta noche Wynonna. Después de la cena.

\- Está bien Waves - Wynonna asintió todavía no creyendo demasiado en las palabras de su hermana pequeña - Si dices que es bueno entonces me alegro por ti. Y sí, Gus llegará con Alice pasado mañana y no puedo decirte lo emocionada que estoy hermanita. Tener a nuestro bebé de regreso en casa es todo lo que he querido desde que la he parido así que estoy feliz. Por fin podremos ser la familia que tanto hemos querido, cariño.

Wynonna abrazó a Waverly y la morena más pequeña suspiró con pesar. Su aceptación a la Universidad iba a significar alejarse de la familia y ella no estaba segura si Wynonna lo aceptaría tan fácil. Con Nicole sí que lo sería porque su mejor bebé la apoyaba en todo pero, de nuevo, Nicole querría acompañarla a Bristol y Waverly no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijera que quería ir sola.

\- Esperaré que nos des la noticia después de la cena baby girl - Wynonna sonrió a su hermana besándola en la frente - Estoy muy contenta desde ya si es una buena noticia - ella se levantó de su lugar y se alejó a la puerta al tiempo que se volteaba y miraba a Waverly con cariño - Viniendo de ti, sé que serán excelentes noticias.

Waverly forzó una sonrisa y vio a su hermana alejarse a la planta baja. Agachó la cabeza con pesadumbre y suspiró.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

 

Resultó que Waverly no era la única con noticias nuevas que comentar al grupo familiar. Dolls también tenía sus propias noticias que no estaban dejando nada contenta a Wynonna y Waverly todavía no podía decir su propia noticia. Había tenido que ayudar a Nicole con la cena y en medio de todos los preparativos y la charla amorosa con su novia, el sobre escondido en su habitación se había olvidado.

Todo el grupo presente, Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole, Dolls, Doc y Jeremy cenaron en silencio relativo mientras Dolls se preparaba para dar su noticia.

\- Me han llamado del Buró Federal de Investigaciones esta mañana - él anunció con una sonrisa animada - Me han pedido ayuda para un caso especial en Nueva York y dijeron que podía llevar a un agente especial conmigo si quería. Jeremy ha aceptado acompañarme.

Wynonna recibió la noticia con una mezcla de emociones que en realidad no esperaba sentir. Una parte de ella estaba feliz por Dolls y Jeremy pero la otra odiaba saber que los chicos tendrían que irse del pueblo por culpa del trabajo.

Ella ni siquiera prestó atención a las felicitaciones de los demás a los chicos o al agradecimiento y el parloteo incesante de Jeremy al respecto. Ella tenía su mirada fija en Dolls quién la miraba de vuelta con la misma mezcla de sentimientos pero que en él preponderaba la tristeza. Xavier no quería dejar a Wynonna, pero trabajo era trabajo y ella todavía tenía a Doc a su lado. El nuevo agente del FBI sabía además que formarían una bella familia con la llegada de Alice así que tenía que marcharse. No quería ser la tercera rueda, estaba aterrado de no ser capaz de separar los sentimientos porque además Doc todavía era su amigo.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Dolls - Wynonna respondió de pronto mirando a la mesa frente a ella y evitando el contacto visual con todos excepto Jeremy a quién felicitó más animada pero luego se marchó y se escondió en la cocina.

\- Ve con ella, bebé - Nicole le pidió a Waverly que sólo podía ver la partida de su hermana con tristeza - Wynonna te necesita.

Waverly asintió sin palabras y salió corriendo tras Wynonna. Ambas se encerraron en la cocina y Waverly no tardó en abrazarla consolándola y consolándose con el olor a cuero característico de la chaqueta favorita de su hermana.

\- No entiendo por qué tiene que irse Waves - Wynonna se quejó con tristeza todavía aferrada al cuerpo delgado de la morena más pequeña - ¿Es que no es suficiente su trabajo aquí? Sé que ya no hay maldición ni revenants que matar, pero acaso ¿Eso no es bueno? Somos libres para vivir como queramos, ¿Porque tienen que irse?

\- Porque es su trabajo Wy - Waverly acarició la espalda de su hermana con suavidad - Porque es lo que ellos son y porque es algo que les gusta hacer. Además, yo que tú no me preocuparía tanto.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Wynonna se quedó mirando a la otra chica con extrañeza al ver su sonrisa - ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hablo de que Dolls sigue siendo un hombre lagarto - Waverly expresó sin dejar de sonreír - Él todavía necesitará un lugar seguro para vivir con su condición y tú y yo sabemos que el único lugar dónde él puede hacer eso sin preocuparse de herir a los demás o perder el control, es aquí en Purgatory. Y con Jeremy es igual.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decirme entonces Waves? - Wynonna entendía el punto de su hermana pero todavía no lo creía.

\- Que ellos regresarán Wynonna - Waverly le confirmó con convicción - Estoy tratando de decir que ellos se irán sí, pero no lo harán para siempre hermanita. Ellos volverán porque su familia vive aquí y ellos saben que volverán a su familia siempre que tengan que irse. Así que no te preocupes tanto. Cambia esa cara de pena y anímate por ellos ¿Bueno?

\- Está bien - Wynonna suspiró mucho más tranquila y sonrió a su hermana - Oye, hablando de noticias ¿Nos dirás la tuya ahora? Quiero escucharla.

Waverly se quedó callada en un mal momento. La pregunta de Wynonna la había pillado desprevenida y no pudo decirle a su hermana que no lo haría aún porque se vio arrastrada por la misma Wynonna que la cogió de la muñeca para llevarla al comedor anunciando en voz alta que Waverly tenía una noticia que darles.

En esto todo el grupo se animó mucho más y Wynonna esperó a Waverly impaciente para que hablara.

A pesar de que el nerviosismo la había puesto a temblar, Waverly miró a su hermana, a Nicole y al resto y dijo.

\- He postulado a la Universidad - ella anunció - Y me han aceptado. - ella vio la emoción en el rostro de todos y se odió por lo que diría a continuación - En Bristol, Inglaterra.

Waverly que había cerrado los ojos luego de su confesión se sorprendió de ver que los únicos que quedaron en la mesa fueron los chicos. Nicole y Wynonna habían desaparecido.

\- ¿Dónde...?

\- Afuera - Doc respondió con un dejo de tristeza pero miró a Waverly con una sonrisa orgullosa - No les ha sentado nada bien la noticia baby girl pero ya se recuperarán, no te preocupes.

El vaquero se levantó de su silla para abrazar a Waverly y felicitarla y lo mismo hizo Jeremy y Dolls. Ella agradeció con sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos con una sonrisa forzada sin dejar de mirar la puerta del Homestead por dónde su novia y su hermana habían huido.

 

Mientras fuera del porche, Wynonna y Nicole descargaban sus emociones a la noticia de Waverly a su propia manera. Nicole maldiciendo aferrada al techo del coche de policía y Wynonna bebiendo de una botella de whisky y también maldiciendo.

\- Ella dijo que era una buena noticia - Wynonna se burló con sorna dando un largo trago de su licor que luego entregó a Nicole y quién no tardó en beber de la misma manera, haciendo muecas cuando sintió el alcohol quemar su garganta y sus entrañas - ¿Cómo pueden ser buenas noticias el que ella se vaya? ¡Y a Europa más encima!

\- Ella nunca me dijo que había postulado - Nicole se quejó con tristeza - Eso es algo grande, sabes, ir a la Universidad. Pero ella nunca me dijo que estaba pensando en postular. Estoy feliz por ella, sin embargo. Wave es la mujer más inteligente que he conocido y sé que le irá excelente en la Universidad, pero... algo me dice que no querrá que la acompañe Wy.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Haughtshot? - Wynonna preguntó con extrañeza - Por supuesto que va a querer que la acompañes.

\- Nop - Nicole respondió negando con la cabeza y bebiendo más whisky - No lo hará porque de lo contrario me lo hubiera dicho. Y no lo hizo.

Wynonna meditó las palabras de su amiga mirando al vacío con el entrecejo fruncido no entendiendo para nada el comportamiento de su hermana. Ella, a pesar de su disgusto, sabía que Waverly yendo a la Universidad era un gran paso para la otra chica y se sintió mal que Waverly haya decidido ocultarlo.

\- Tiene que haber una razón, Haught - Wynonna respondió con seriedad - Algo que va más allá de no querer que la acompañes o haberlo ocultado.

\- ¿Algo más? - Nicole resopló con sorna negando con la cabeza - ¿Qué podría ser peor que ocultar una noticia tan importante de nosotras?

 

\- Decepcionarlas...

La voz de Waverly era suave pero ambas chicas la escucharon sin problemas. La morena pidió a su hermana y a su novia que la acompañasen a las escaleras del porche y ella se sentó al medio, con Wynonna a su derecha y Nicole a su izquierda. Tanto Nicole como Wynonna tenían una mano de Waverly aferrada a la suya y no tenían planes de soltarlas tan pronto.

\- Sé que no es una noticia fácil, chicas - Waverly miró a las dos mujeres que amaba con una sonrisa triste - Mi idea de postular a la Universidad no fue de la noche a la mañana, no fue por un arrebato. Me costó noches enteras tomar la decisión. Es un sueño muy viejo esto de querer salir de Purgatory y conocer el mundo, y yo sabía que podría hacerlo si entraba a estudiar a la Universidad. Elegí una escuela de Europa porque viajar allá también formaba parte de ese sueño. Así que postulé a la Universidad de Bristol por ese motivo sabiendo que sería casi imposible que me aceptaran. Fue una sorpresa recibir el sobre. Yo no les iba a decir nada porque no quería decepcionarlas. Sabía que ustedes me apoyarían tanto, que pensar en recibir una negativa con todas vuestras esperanzas puestas en un sobre no era algo que pudiera soportar pero.... no creo que tengan que preocuparse ya por eso. No iré....

\- ¿Por qué dices eso bebé? - Nicole preguntó con preocupación sin dejar de acariciar el dorso de la mano de su chica con el pulgar - ¿Cómo que no irás?

\- ¿Te han aceptado no? - Wynonna también intentó consolar a su hermana cuando la vio de pronto tan apagada - ¿Esa no era una buena noticia baby girl?

\- Sí - Waverly suspiró al mismo tiempo que dejaba que Wynonna corriera una de sus manos por su cabello para alejarlo de su rostro - Era una buena noticia hasta que supe que mi beca sólo cubre el noventa por ciento de la escolaridad. El resto tendré que costearlo por mi cuenta y yo... no puedo.

Wynonna y Nicole entendieron por qué. La reconstrucción y todo lo que gastaron en volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo Wynonna negó con la cabeza y apretó la mano de su hermana para llamar su atención.

\- Irás, Waverly - ella le dijo con seriedad - Gus me dio dinero suficiente la primera vez que llegué aquí y me dijo que me alcanzaría para un viaje a Grecia. Ese dinero todavía lo tengo guardado, te podrá servir para que vayas a la Universidad si quieres.

\- Gracias Wy - la morena negó con la cabeza besando la frente de su hermana mayor con ternura. Estaba muy emocionada por ese gesto - Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Wynonna pero no puedo aceptar. Ese dinero es tuyo y lo necesitarás para cuando regrese Alice. No lo puedes gastar en mí hermanita. Tienes que pensar en Alice.

La ex heredera suspiró sabiendo que su hermana tenía razón. Tenía que pensar en su hija y en los gastos que ella conllevaría. Por mucho que amaba a su bebé, Wynonna sabía que criar a un hijo no era barato en estos tiempos.

Nicole, que se había quedado callada durante toda la charla de las hermanas pensando, alzó su rostro para mirar a su novia y le sonrió.

\- Yo lo haré bebé - ella dijo con determinación - No te preocupes por el dinero porque yo te ayudaré a pagar el diez por ciento de tu beca. Tengo mis ahorros del tiempo que estuve en el ejército y puedo juntar más dinero trabajando un poco más en el recinto. Tomar horas extras o incluso un trabajo extra como ayudante en una granja. Se me ocurrirá algo pronto yo-

Nicole fue interrumpida por un abrazo aplastante. Tan inesperado que la cogió con la guardia baja y la hizo caer hacia atrás por el peso añadido de Waverly que también le estaba llenando de besos el rostro y los labios.

\- ¡Oye! - Wynonna se medió quejó con una sonrisa animada - ¿Cómo es que yo no recibí un abrazo de esos por **_Mi_** ofrecimiento?

Waverly se rió negando con la cabeza pero acogió a su hermana en un abrazo de grupo aplastante al que Jeremy se unió de una manera muy divertida mientras Doc y Dolls que se habían quedado de pie en la puerta del Homestead observaban divertidos esa muestra de cariño de su familia.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el grupo volviera a dividirse. Como estaba estipulado, Alice llegó dos días más tarde junto a Gus. Celebraron esa llegada por todo lo alto, con alcohol para los que podían beber y Wynonna sorprendió a todos bebiendo cerveza sin alcohol. Cuando le preguntaron por qué lo había hecho, ella se encogió de hombros mirando a Waverly y a Gus.

\- No quiero que Alice crezca viéndome con una botella de whisky en la mano - respondió al tiempo que besaba a la pequeña Alice de dos meses en la pequeña mata de cabello marrón que le estaba creciendo y luego besaba la frente de Waverly que se había escabullido junto a su hermana abrazándola por un costado - No pienso ser como él fue con nosotras. Alice no me verá así.

Por una vez nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera Jeremy dijo una palabra considerando que siempre tendía a abrir la boca en momentos serios como esos. El grupo sólo rodeó a la madre y a la hija y los que estaban bebiendo dejaron sus vasos de alcohol a un lado y decidieron tomar las botellas de cerveza sin alcohol cortesía Gus.

Luego de la celebración llegó el turno de la separación.

Dolls y Jeremy tenían que irse a Nueva York y el grupo volvió a juntarse para despedirlos.

Wynonna todavía seguía molesta con Xavier y Jeremy por irse pero se divirtió cuando el moreno más pequeño le aseguró que volverían pronto con regalos para todos, en especial para Alice.

\- A lo mejor le gustaría un pequeño Alíen viscoso... - él murmuró sin pensar y retractó cuando todos le quedaron mirando con extrañeza - De peluche... o mejor un oso de peluche de agente del FBI. Eso, eso sería mucho mejor, ¿no? Un osito de peluche vestido de camisa y corbata y lentes oscuros.

\- Más te vale que sea eso, Jeremy Chetri - Wynonna inquirió fingiendo su mejor voz amenazadora para asustar al agente que tartamudeó en acuerdo y levantó las manos. Ella sonrió, él se la ponía siempre demasiado fácil.

Mientras Jeremy se despedía del grupo, Wynonna y Xavier se alejaron para tener su propia despedida un poco más privada. Ella había dejado a Alice con Gus mientras charlaba con Dolls aunque en esos momentos entre ellos había menos charla y más abrazos. Un abrazo largo y significativo donde Wynonna tenía el rostro presionado contra el pecho de Dolls mientras él intentaba consolarla.

\- Odio ser tan cliché pero te voy a extrañar, Dolls - ella respondió con la voz apagada y llena de emoción - Voy a extrañar no verte trabajando en la BBD o abrazándome por las noches. Sé que tengo a Doc, pero él todavía está de novio con una Revenant - se burló - Rosita debe seguir por ahí escondida y estoy segura que él sabe dónde está pero no quiere decírmelo.

\- Sabes que ella ya no es un revenant, Wynonna - él se burló con una sonrisa acariciando el rostro de la morena con suavidad - Ese disparo que me contaste que hizo Waverly con Peacemaker la salvó.

\- Lo sé - ella resopló - Waverly, la heredera de los redimidos... nunca creí que fuera literal, ¿Sabes? Sé que todos la llamamos ángel, pero que ella fuera... que ella fuera capaz de redimir a los demonios con la Peacemaker y mandarlos al cielo cuando les llegara su hora no es algo para lo que estuviera preparada. Rosita no está muerta porque no le ha llegado su hora, pero todavía....

\- Lo sé - Dolls asintió con un suspiro - Lo sé.

\- No quiero hablar más de ella, o incluso de Waverly - Wynonna espetó con seriedad - Quiero que hablemos de nosotros. Quiero que me digas si de verdad regresarás porque no sé si vaya a ser capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo sin...

\- Volveré - Dolls respondió con una sonrisa - Este es mi hogar. Tú eres mi hogar. Aquí vive nuestra familia y aquí por fin puedo ser libre Wynonna, no iré a ninguna otra parte que no tenga todo lo que necesito y eso es Purgatory para mí. Volveré. - él besó a la chica que amaba con ternura y Wynonna se perdió en el beso con los ojos cerrados - Volveré a ti Wynonna Earp, te lo juro.

\- Entonces te esperaré - la suavidad en la voz de la morena le dijo a Xavier que su chica hablaba en serio y él sonrió. Besó a Wynonna un par de veces más y cogió su maleta para meterla al SUV viendo que Jeremy ya estaba en el vehículo revisando el GPS.

Xavier se despidió del resto de su familia y en especial de Alice y subió coche negro saliendo del homestead para dirigirse a la frontera de Purgatory. Los chicos vieron a su familia despedirse de ellos y prometieron lo único que estaban dispuestos a prometer.

Regresarían.

 

Luego de la partida de Dolls y Jeremy a Nueva York, el único hombre que quedaba para cuidar de las chicas era Doc. Él estaba absolutamente comprometido con ello y a pesar de que sólo aparecía en el homestead por las mañanas y a la hora del almuerzo, las tardes y las noches todavía tenía que encargarse del bar de Shorty's, Doc estaba haciendo un buen trabajo siendo papá primerizo.

Se quedaba con Alice cuando Wynonna tenía que salir al pueblo, le ayudaba a alimentarla, aunque él nunca estuviera demasiado cómodo con eso al principio, hasta que Alice se acostumbró a él y lo exigía cuando se aburría de dormir o de estar en los brazos de Wynonna.

Gus había decidido regresar a su casa aunque todavía se mantenía pendiente de cuidar de Alice cuando Wynonna la necesitara. Gus McCready nunca lo diría en voz alta pero estaba muy orgullosa de ver a Wynonna como una mamá. En ese poco tiempo que había estado de nuevo en la granja se había dado cuenta del cambio enorme de su sobrina mayor desde que había sido madre y estaba orgullosa de ella. Ella nunca pensó ver ese cambio pero le alegró muchísimo ver a sus chicas por fin, siendo felices.

La que había decidido quedarse en el homestead, o mejor dicho, a la que obligaron quedarse en el homestead fue a Nicole.

\- Si Waverly se va, tú te quedas Haughtstuff - Wynonna espetó en tono decidido mirando a la pelirroja que la miraba con un poco nerviosismo - Y no me mires así que tú tendrás que cubrir el espacio que dejará Waverly. Alice ya te quiere Nicole así que te tocará velar por ella también.

Nicole se sonrojó pero no lo negó. Desde la llegada de la pequeña Earp, Nicole no tardó mucho en encariñarse con la bebé. Siempre cuidaba de ella un tiempo antes de irse a patrullar. Cuando Wynonna tenía su día ocupado con Waverly y sus preparativos para irse a Europa y Doc tenía que abrir el bar, ella tenía que cuidar de la bebé y nunca tuvo mucho drama con ello.

Alice era un bebé fácil de cuidar. Si no tenía hambre o había que cambiarle el pañal, Nicole se encargaba incluso de eso a veces cuando Wynonna o Waverly se lo pedían, la pequeña se contentaba con ser paseada en brazos hasta dormirse o se distraía con mimos o el ruido de fondo de la televisión. La música también era una distracción para la bebé y la pelirroja no se sorprendió que a la niña le gustara el rock. En vez de asustarla con el ruido fuerte, la hacía reír e incluso bailar como bailaban los bebés.

\- Del tal madre tal hija - ella se rió abrazando el cuerpo menudo de la niña intentando hacer que se durmiera - Sólo a ti te gustaría la misma música que tu mamá, ¿No es así bebé?

No era ajeno para las hermanas Earp ver a Nicole dormida y recostada en el sofá con la bebé dormida entre sus brazos cuando llegaba de su turno en la estación. Tampoco era extraño ver su lado asombrosamente protector cuando Waverly intentaba despertar a su novia a la vez que trataba quitar a una Alice todavía dormida de sus brazos.

\- No... - Nicole gimió en un susurro abrazando a la bebé un poco más contra su regazo - No... Alice... no dejaré que te hagan daño... te protegeré....

Waverly se emocionó de ver a su novia tan protectora de su sobrina cuando se volteó a ver su hermana vio a Wynonna igual de emocionada y le hizo un guiño a Waverly para que se detuviera.

\- Déjalas en paz, Waves - ella dijo con un suspiro emocionado besando la frente suave de su hija y dando otro beso suave en la frente de la pelirroja - Alice está bien. Mientras esté en los brazos de Nicole, nunca le pasará nada.

Así fue como Nicole tampoco tardó demasiado en dejarse convencer de vivir en el homestead porque pasaba más tiempo allá que su propia casa.

De hecho la pelirroja fue aceptada junto a Calamity Jane que como su dueña, tampoco tardó en ganarse el afecto de Alice Earp.

Para las chicas era casi extraño que la gata supiera que debía ser cuidadosa alrededor del bebé, pero el animal jengibre lo era. Igual que Nicole, Calamity cuidaba de Alice a su manera como no permitiendo que cualquier humano se acercara al bebé si estaba enojado.

Doc por ser hombre tuvo un tiempo rocoso para estar alrededor de la gata de Nicole sin recibir un zarpazo, pero él, Waverly, Wynonna e incluso la misma Nicole, recibieron el suyo cuando Calamity les vio molestos por algo al mismo tiempo que intentaban acercarse a la niña.

Curiosamente la que supo de ese lado protector de la gata y lo había entendido así, fue Wynonna. Cuando ella había querido tomar a Alice en brazos después de pelear con Doc por culpa de Rosita, Calamity se lo prohibió y le gruñó. Al intentar acercarse de nuevo, ella rasguñó su mano y Wynonna se enojó al principio maldiciendo a la gata en voz baja hasta que entendió su comportamiento.

\- Vale - ella dijo más calmada mirando a Calamity Jane con una sonrisa apretada - Eres igual que tu madre, lo sé. Sé que estás protegiendo a Alice, Calamity, lo sé. Pero ella me necesita ahora ¿bueno? Tienes que dejar que me acerque a mi hija.

Fue así que Wynonna consiguió la aceptación de la gata y pudo volver a sostener a su hija. La morena nunca pensó que hasta una gata sería capaz de cuidar tanto de su bebé pero sabiendo de quién era dicha gata eso no le extrañó.

Wynonna no dijo nada de esto ni a su hermana, ni a Nicole ni a Doc y sólo vio cuando eran atacados por una Calamity Jane furiosa que no les permitía acercarse a Alice sin recibir su castigo.

Como era obvio, los tres se quejaron de ello con Wynonna pero la morena sólo se encogió de hombros con diversión.

\- Calamity está a cargo y a Alice le gusta, así que... - ella se rió - Nada qué hacer.

\- ¿Pero cómo tú puedes acercarte a ella y nosotros no? - Waverly se quejó con evidente molestia mirando la interacción entre Wynonna, Alice y Calamity sin entender nada - Ella no te hace nada, no es justo.

\- Puedo hacerlo porque como Haughtstuff, la gata es inteligente y sabe que yo soy la mamá de Alice - Wynonna se rió y acarició al animal detrás de las orejas, Calamity respondió a la caricia con un profundo ronroneo y se recostó en las piernas de Wynonna mirando a Nicole y a Waverly con severidad.

\- Traidora - Nicole negó con la cabeza mirando a su mascota con incredulidad - Eres una traidora Calamity Jane, no te conozco.

La pelirroja se había quejado de ver a su gata en ese plan con ella y con Waverly pero en el fondo estaba encantada. Ella estaba encantada y emocionada de saber que su mascota también podía proteger a su familia y que las chicas Earp también querían mucho a Calamity dentro del grupo. Para Nicole, que las chicas Earp aceptaran al único miembro real de su familia que le quedaba, era muy importante. Tampoco le importó demasiado que ella pasara de ser sólo su mascota a ser la mascota de la familia y en especial de Alice. Era muy divertido ver a Calamity durmiendo con la niña o tratando de permanecer quieta mientras Alice se distraía jugando con su cola y a veces se la metía a la boca.

La pequeña se ponía a llorar cuando le quitaban dicha cola de las manos hasta que Nicole tuvo que comprarle a la bebé juguetes más adecuados para morder y chupar que una cola peluda.

Nicole vivía en homestead y dormía con Waverly en su habitación mientras Wynonna ocupaba su habitación junto a Alice. Ella tenía su propia cuna al lado de la cama de su madre aunque sólo dormía en ella cuando Wynonna estaba demasiado cansada. A la morena le gustaba más dormir junto a su hija en su cama.

Doc por su parte, prefería seguir en granero dentro de la granja Earp. Estaba cerca de las chicas y él se sentía más cómodo ahí que en el departamento arriba del bar que una vez compartió con Rosita.

 

No pasó mucho más tiempo después de eso para que Waverly también tuviera que marcharse. Ellas lo sabían, pero eso no impidió el pequeño berrinche de Nicole la noche antes de su partida.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe? - Nicole le preguntó una vez más con un mohín entristecido - Yo podría hacerlo, ¿Sabes? Trabajar allá incluso, en cualquier cosa. - ella obligó a Waverly a hacerle frente, Nicole estaba sentada al borde de la cama y la morena estaba de pie - Quiero ir contigo Wave. No quiero quedarme aquí sin ti. ¿Por favor llévame contigo? Por favor....

Waverly miró a su amor con una sonrisa triste. Acarició su cabello y acercó su cabeza con suavidad cerca de su esternón al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y se disculpaba.

\- Sé que quieres ir conmigo bebé - ella dijo con sinceridad - Sé que sería increíble que pudiéramos ir juntas a descubrir Europa y es algo que quiero mucho. Ir contigo. - Waverly obligó a Nicole a mirarla y descubrió que su chica estaba llorando, acarició su rostro con ternura intentando secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de aparecer - Pero no podemos Nicole. Tú tienes un trabajo aquí en Purgatory y una casa también. Tienes a una familia que te necesita tanto como yo lo hago y en realidad necesito que te quedes cariño. Wynonna te necesita, Alice te necesita y yo necesito que cuides de ambas mientras esté fuera, ¿Lo entiendes amor? ¿Entiendes que te estoy pidiendo algo muy importante?

\- Sí - la pelirroja asintió con vehemencia y agachó la cabeza - Lo sé, Waverly. Pero voy a extrañarte tanto....

\- Yo también te extrañaré bebé - Waverly ahora sonrió con más lascivia y de esa forma comenzó a desnudar a su novia - Pero... tal vez pueda hacer que me extrañes menos esta noche, ¿Eh? ¿Estarías de acuerdo?

\- Sí... - Nicole suspiró asintiendo con la boca seca mirando a Waverly ya desnuda que comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella como una depredadora a su presa - Totalmente... totalmente... Oh, mierda... Waverly....

Nicole Haught no se podía quejar. Mientras era literalmente devorada por el amor de su vida, ella disfrutó esa noche junto a Waverly guardándola en su memoria para esas noches solitarias que de seguro iba a tener en un futuro demasiado próximo.

Hizo una nota mental para abastecerse de nuevos juguetes que la ayudarían en esas noches. Esta noche al menos, Nicole era de Waverly y Waverly era de Nicole y ambas chicas juraron pertenecerse para siempre.

 

La despedida en el aeropuerto de Calgary fue caótica. Waverly estaba con Wynonna y Nicole que llevaba el equipaje de su novia en un carro de traslado, mientras Gus se encargaba de cuidar a Alice en el homestead. Waverly se había despedido de ambas de una manera muy emotiva y la morena supo que todavía le quedarían lágrimas por derramar. El caos de la despedida no fue a causa de ellas sino de las emociones que las tres mujeres estaban sintiendo con mucha fuerza.

Fuera de la sala de embarque ellas habían decidido despedirse. Wynonna lo hizo primero, abrazando a su hermana con una fuerza inusitada que le impedía respirar, pero eso a Waverly no le importaba. Ella se contentaba con abrazar a su hermana igual de fuerte mientras la escuchaba prohibirle muchas cosas, entre ellas meterse en problemas.

\- Ten mucho cuidado con esos británicos adoradores del té - Wynonna puso cara de asco al mencionar esa bebida - Ellos son muy educaditos a simple vista pero también tienen demonios. Así que mantén tu cabeza enfocada en estudiar y disfruta de tu tiempo allá. - ella echó un vistazo a Nicole que se mantenía un par de metros alejada para darle privacidad a las hermanas - Y no te preocupes por tu chica, baby girl. Yo me encargaré de mantenerla en una pieza.

\- Lo sé, Wy - ella abrazó a su hermana por última vez - Sé que lo harás. Gracias. Yo también le pedí a ella que te cuidara. Y a Alice también.

\- Lo sé - Wynonna estaba emocionada y no escondía las lágrimas de su rostro - Ella es una buena chica y tenemos mucha suerte de tenerla, lo sé.

\- Te amo Wyn - Waverly se despidió por última vez de su hermana con un abrazo y recibió un beso en la frente de la morena más alta - Nunca lo olvides.

\- Nunca lo haré, cariño - Wynonna respondió con la voz quebrada - Yo también te amo baby girl.

Las hermanas se abrazaron por última vez y Waverly corrió a los brazos de su novia. Nicole abrazó a su chica con la misma fuerza y se besaron hasta que ya no pudieron respirar.

\- Voy a llamarte todas las noches - Nicole prometió con la voz quebrada - Y tú puedes llamarme cuando quieras, todos los días si puedes.

\- Lo haré mi amor - Waverly prometió con la voz igual de quebrada - Sé que parecerá mucho tiempo pero no lo será. Sólo serán seis meses bebé. Sólo tendrás que aguantar seis meses, ¿Bueno?

\- Demasiado - Nicole se quejó tragándose un feo nudo en la garganta. No quería romper a llorar en medio del aeropuerto pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil contenerse - Para mí será demasiado Wave. No creo que sea capaz....

\- Lo serás - Waverly obligó a su chica a mirarla - Eres una mujer valiente Nicole Haught, que nunca se te olvide.

La morena llenó de besos a su novia prometiéndose amor y todo el cariño del mundo. Tal como lo hizo con Wynonna,  Waverly le pidió a Nicole que cuidara a sus chicas.

\- Cuídalas mucho por favor - insistió con vehemencia - Ellas te necesitarán demasiado Nicole... Sobretodo Wynonna. Ella se hace la valiente y se cree lobo solitario pero ahora que está con Alice, necesitará mucho apoyo.

\- Lo haré - Nicole prometió con seguridad - Las protegeré con mi vida Waverly, lo juro.

\- Gracias - la morena respondió con un beso hambriento - Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo....

\- Lo siento tortolitas pero el avión está por despegar - Wynonna se vio obligada a arrastrar a su hermana lejos de Nicole que no quería soltarla - Tienes que dejar ir a mi hermana Haught, vamos.

La pelirroja hizo lo que Wynonna le dijo pero a regañadientes. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo detrás de Waverly y de hecho la siguió hasta la sala de embarque que llevaba a los pasajeros directo al avión. Se tuvo que quedar de pie al otro lado de la puerta ya que fue detenida por personal de seguridad que la obligó a apartarse de la entrada.

Nicole vio a su amor alejarse hasta que desapareció entre los pasajeros. Wynonna no mencionó nada cuando se acercó y volvió a arrastrarla lejos de la sala y del aeropuerto. No dijo nada ni se burló cuando la vio llorando y trató de consolarla a su manera con una botella de cerveza cuando regresaron al homestead.

\- No quiero una cerveza - Nicole rechazó el ofrecimiento con firmeza - Sé que si empiezo a beber ahora no pararé, así que no lo haré. Pero gracias por intentarlo Wynonna.

La morena se encogió de hombros y dejó la cerveza en la mesa. La granja se sentía muy vacía sin Waverly en ella y las chicas supieron que extrañarían a su chica más de lo que nunca lo hicieron.

\- Ella volverá - Wynonna agarró la mano de Nicole con firmeza a través de la mesa del comedor - Waverly lo prometió Nicole, ella volverá.

\- Lo sé Wy - la pelirroja suspiró con cansancio - Sé que volverá, pero yo no sé si seré capaz de pasar tanto tiempo sin ella.

\- Pues tendrás que hacerlo Haughtstuff - Wynonna espetó con seriedad - Primero porque no estás sola y segundo porque tendrás que hacerlo por Waverly.

\- Sí... sólo por ella - Nicole estuvo de acuerdo y sonrió por primera vez desde la partida de su novia - Por Waverly.

Sería difícil, ella lo sabía. Pero Nicole también sabía que su amor podía mover montañas. Lo que no sabía, era que su propia seguridad en sí misma sería muy pronto puesta a prueba.


	2. Larga Espera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido añadir un capítulo más a la historia porque en realidad me está quedando demasiado larga.  
> También he intentado reflejar en Nicole lo que la distancia de Waverly provoca en su psiquis. Esto dado a que ya la hemos visto media desesperada cuando están separadas por algún motivo.

\- ¿Cómo van tus clases, Wave? ¿Te gusta el campus? ¿Has hecho algún amigo... o amiga?

\- Bebé...

\- ¿Has tenido algún problema? ¿Te ha llegado el dinero que te he estado mandando? Sé que no es mucho pero...

\- Nic...

\- Sé que te alcanza para la colegiatura y un poco más. Yo sigo ahorrando-

\- ¡Nicole Haught ya basta!

\- Lo siento... lo siento...

Waverly sonrió. Estaba charlando por Facetime a la hora de siempre, a las doce de la madrugada para Nicole y a las siete de la mañana para Waverly.

Siete de la mañana, era la única hora disponible de Waverly dentro de su horario escolar macabro. Su único tiempo libre antes de empezar su día y su primera clase de Lenguas Muertas nivel tres y Antropología nivel uno. Ella se había adecuado sorprendentemente bien en el campus y tuvo la suerte de tener a una  chica muy especial como compañera de cuarto. Era una chica británica local, rubia, alta y muy divertida llamada Willow Bressman.

Ella había ayudado a Waverly a instalarse en su dormitorio. El típico dormitorio universitario que podías encontrar en todas partes, excepto un poco más elegante. Desde el principio la morena no sabía si iba a acostumbrarse al ambiente de la Universidad o su entorno, pero se encontró que su personalidad abierta y amistosa atrajo buenas vibras de gente tan versátil como ella.

Willow también era una chica amable y le recordaba mucho a Chrissy Nedley. La primera vez que Waverly le contó a Nicole sobre Willow vio que su chica se había puesto celosa. Le hizo muchas preguntas acerca de ella, entre las cuáles estaba ¿Y es muy linda? ¿Y sabes si tiene o novia? Cuando ella amonestó a Nicole al respecto se rió de ver la cara de su mejor bebé caer en un gesto de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

\- No ha sido mi intención Wave - ella se había disculpado - Es que yo... estoy celosa. Nunca antes me había pasado, ¿Sabes? Nunca fui celosa o posesiva, o insegura, pero desde que te conocí todos esos sentimientos y malas emociones han aparecido en mí de una manera abrumadora. Y no quiero incomodarte. Es lo último que quiero Waverly así que tienes mi permiso para regañarme si me ves en ese plan tan nefasto.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte amor - la morena le había asegurado con una sonrisa tierna - Willow es mi compañera de cuarto solamente, es una buena chica y me recuerda a Chrissy así que no tienes nada que temer. Yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti bebé.

Nicole había calmado sus ansias en esa charla, pero su personalidad preocupada alzaba su fea cabeza de la peor manera con cada interacción diaria entre ambas.

Waverly lo encontraba adorable... al principio. Cuando Nicole no paraba de hacer preguntas y de querer saber cada uno de los pasos que daba en Europa. Una parte de ella intuyó que la interrogación también tenía algo que ver con su hermana. Waverly estaba segura que Wynonna le había ordenado a Nicole a interrogarla cada vez que se veían y ahora, dos meses más tarde, ya había tenido suficiente.

\- Ha sido Wynonna – ella espetó con severidad mirando a su chica con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿No es cierto? ¿Ha sido ella quién te ha ordenado interrogarme cada vez que charlamos? Porque tú nunca fuiste así Nicole.

El silencio incómodo de la pelirroja le dijo a la morena todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- Wynonna está preocupada Waverly - respondió ella con suavidad - No te enojes con tu hermana, ella te extraña tanto como yo.

Nicole recordó la última charla al respecto que había tenido con la ex heredera. Fue la segunda vez que había chateado con Waverly y estaba a punto de irse a dormir.

\- Haughtstuff, espera - Wynonna se había detenido al pie de la escalera impidiéndole a la chica más alta subir a la segunda planta - Necesitamos hablar.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Wyn? - la otra chica se había quejado tratando de evitar un bostezo - ¿No puede esperar a mañana? Estoy reventada Wynonna, sólo quiero dormir.

\- Lo sé Nicole - la morena más grande asintió con suavidad - Sé que estás agotada porque puedo ver que acarreas bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos que se están haciendo más grandes con los días que pasan. ¿Acaso ya no te sirve el corrector?

\- Ya pronto no lo hará - ella se quejó con los hombros encorvados - No le he querido decir a Waverly, pero no sé si vaya a ser capaz de seguir aguantando este ritmo de trabajo por mucho más tiempo.

\- Lo harás, Haught - Wynonna le aseguró con seriedad - Lo harás porque no estás sola en esto. Y hablaré con Nedley para ayudarte un poco con el trabajo así tú puedes descansar un poco más, pero no es de eso de lo que tenemos que hablar tú y yo sino de Waverly.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Wave? - Nicole preguntó extrañada - ¿Ella está bien? No me ha dicho nada-

\- Calma tus tetas Haughtshot que ella está bien - Wynonna puso los ojos en blanco pero respondió con una sonrisa - Waverly está bien, pero yo necesito que me informes todo lo que ella haga.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? - Nicole preguntó ahora con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Quieres que la interrogue sobre todo lo que hace allá en la Universidad?

\- Sip, básicamente - Wynonna asintió apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja - Eso es lo que quiero y tú eres perfecta para ese trabajo. Obviamente, ella no podrá saberlo así que tienes que cerrar el pico Haught.

\- Pero... pero eso es como acoso Wy - la pelirroja negó con la cabeza - Yo no voy a acosar a Waverly de esa manera. Ella me odiaría.

\- Y yo odiaría que le pasara algo - Wynonna volvió a su semblante severo - No estamos con ella Haught. No sabemos con quién se junta, no sabemos si alguien la está molestando. No sabemos si está bien con todos esos ingleses estirados. No estamos allá para cuidar de nuestra chica Nicole. Y yo necesito saber si ella está bien. No puedo hacerlo por mí misma porque Waves me atraparía de inmediato, pero tú sí puedes hacerlo porque eres su maldita novia y sé que ella no podrá negarte nada si tú se lo pides así que ya sabes. Tienes una misión, oficial Haughtshit.

Así fue Nicole había tenido que aceptar la misión de interrogación y ahora Waverly la había descubierto. Sabía que Wynonna la colgaría de los pezones al letrero de Earp en el porche pero ya no había nada que hacer, su chica ya lo sabía todo.

\- Yo hablaré con Wynonna para que no te cuelgue al tablero de Earp en el porche bebé, no te preocupes - Waverly se rió cuando vio a su novia cubriendo sus pechos con las manos mirándola con nerviosismo - Sé que ella puede ser tremenda pero todavía me divierte que le tengas miedo.

\- Es respeto Wave, pero ya sabes... - se pasó una mano por el cabello - Es Wynonna, y sé de lo que es capaz....

\- Bueno - Waverly suspiró - Pero para que te quedes tranquila y dejemos de hablar de mi hermana, voy a responder tus preguntas, me ha ido genial, las clases de Antropología son divertidas a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, tengo excelentes calificaciones en el tercer nivel de lenguas muertas y el campus es genial. Y aparte de Willow he hecho un par de amigos más pero ellos son de otro campus, dentro de la Universidad. Ellos son artistas y me han arrastrado a un trabajo muy especial que creo que verá sus frutos pronto. No te diré nada porque es una sorpresa pero si por casualidad estás mirando la televisión, creo que te convendrá checarla mañana por la noche.

\- ¿La televisión? - Nicole preguntó intrigada - ¿Por qué la televisión?

\- Lo verás pronto bebé - Waverly se rió al mohín entristecido de Nicole cuando negó con la cabeza - No te arruinaré la sorpresa.

Nicole asintió y siguieron charlando hasta que la pelirroja bostezó con fuerza. Se tuvo que despedir de su novia cuando ésta la obligó a irse a descansar y se prometieron charlar de nuevo la noche siguiente a la misma hora.

El día siguiente de Nicole pasó en un borrón. Pasó todo el día en la estación, almorzó en Shorty's, trabajó cuidando al ganado del rancho de Nedley, y cuando llegó a casa eran las nueve de la noche.

Había llegado a la granja deseando una cena caliente y una bebida fría y consiguió ambas cosas cortesía de Gus. Nicole sabía que si no fuera por la tía de las hermanas Earp, ella viviría esos seis meses a base de comida para llevar y pizzas.

Saludó a Wynonna que ya estaba instalada en el sofá del salón  mirando la televisión. Alice ya estaba dormida en la habitación que compartía con su madre y la morena tenía sobre la mesa un monitor de bebé que le avisaba si su hija estaba despierta o lloraba.

Nicole se había olvidado por completo de la charla con Waverly de lo cansada que estaba. Sólo quería comer algo caliente y dormir así que se fue a la cocina a calentarse lo que había preparado Gus para la cena, estofado de pollo con ensaladas y se cogió una bebida que dejó en un vaso. Esperó a que el estofado se calentara y cuando ya estuvo listo se fue al salón. Estaba a pasos de eso cuando escuchó a Wynonna expresar en voz alta.

\- ¡Waverly Earp, qué mierda!

Nicole por supuesto fue corriendo con su vaso de bebida y su plato caliente a ver qué ocurría con la morena y cuando llegó al salón y vio la televisión, todo lo que tenía en las manos resonó con estrépito en el suelo de madera.

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Un comercial.

Un comercial de una línea de cuidado capilar de "Beardy Girl" de Vo5.

Un comercial que tenía como protagonista a la misma chica por la que Nicole iría al infierno y de vuelta.

Waverly Earp.

Una Waverly Earp que nunca pensó que algún día vería.

La única palabra que Nicole tenía para describirla era, hermosa.

Su bebé siempre fue hermosa, pero verla maquillada, en una habitación gris y elegante, hablando con acento británico, vestida de blanco, jugando con un perro de raza Epagneul papillón, esos perros que llevan en bolsos de Louis Vuitton gente como Paris Hilton, que aparte también jugaba con su cabello promocionando la línea de belleza capilar... era una visión.

Una visión completada con su hermosa voz, ya que también salía cantando.

Nicole no tenía ojos para nada más y se había quedado tan absorta mirando que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el comercial ya había terminado o que Wynonna la estaba llamando y que al no responder había decidido hacerle una foto ahí mismo dónde estaba de pie como una estatua, mirando la televisión que ahora mostraba una película sobre robots.

Nicole tampoco se dio cuenta que Wynonna mandaba esa misma imagen a su hermana menor en Reino Unido con la leyenda: **_"Has matado a tu novia". "Haughtstuff no se ha movido de esa posición desde que te vio en ese comercial" "¿Qué demonios estabas pensando baby girl?"_**

Al poco rato, la computadora de Wynonna sonó con una vídeollamada de Facetime.

\- Mueve tu culo al sofá, Haughtshit - Wynonna volvió a llamar en voz alta a la pelirroja que poco a poco fue saliendo de su ensimismamiento - Waverly está en el video chat.

\- ¿Eh? - ella preguntó todavía aturdida hasta que escuchó el nombre de su chica - ¿Waverly...? Ella miró a la puerta de la granja casi esperando que apareciera pero no había nada ahí ya que ella misma la había cerrado.

\- En la computadora, genio - la morena llamó poniendo los ojos en blanco - Por el amor de Dios mujer, baja tu culo ya de la nube.

\- Lo siento - Nicole se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza para sacudirse las telarañas mentales. Se sentó al lado de Wynonna en el sofá y saludó a Waverly con entusiasmo cuando la otra chica le lanzó un beso a la cámara llamándola bebé.

\- ¿Les ha gustado la sorpresa? - Waverly les preguntó a las chicas con evidente emoción y Nicole se lanzó a responder con flores. Repitió que el comercial era precioso y que verla tan hermosa en él, era una visión. Alabó la voz de su chica y Wynonna volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Le divertía igual el amor de ambas pero demasiada azúcar le estaba haciendo mal al organismo. Escuchó lo suficiente para interrumpir la diatriba tipo cachorro excitado de Nicole y amonestó a su hermana por andarse exhibiendo en un comercial.

\- ¿Quieres ser famosa ahora? - ella preguntó con un dejo de molestia - ¿Cambiaste la Antropología por la actuación de comerciales de shampoo?

El rostro emocionado de Waverly cambió a uno enojado al oír la voz severa de su hermana, no entendía por qué se molestaba tanto.

\- Eso no es lo que pretendía, Wy - Waverly se defendió mirando entre su hermana y su novia. Nicole se había quedado callada a la discusión. Prefirió esperar con prudencia su turno luego de intentar defender a su amada y ver que Wynonna se enojaba con ella.

\- No estás ayudando Haught - ella le advirtió - Cierra la boca.

\- Yo quería darles una sorpresa - Waverly insistió todavía muy sentida con la reacción de su hermana - Esta fue una oportunidad inesperada, chicas. Mis amigos de la facultad de arte y dramaturgia me llevaron a un casting, lo hicieron cuando me oyeron cantar y yo entré a ese casting creyendo que no quedaría. Lo hice no por salir en televisión, sino por el dinero. Me han pagado casi mil euros por el comercial y ha sido cosa de una vez Wy.

\- Más te vale Waverly - Wynonna advirtió - Porque Nicole ha trabajado como una esclava para ayudarte a pagar la Universidad, no sería justo para ella que tú desperdicies el tiempo en comerciales de línea cosmética y toda esa mierda.

\- Wynonna - Nicole insistió en tratar de calmar el mal genio de su amiga - Creo que ya es suficiente.

\- No Nicole, no es suficiente - Wynonna replicó todavía molesta - Yo tengo ojos, Haught. Sé lo cansada que estás, todo lo que te has sacrificado levantándote temprano para salir al rancho de Nedley y luego a iniciar tu turno en la estación. Lo sé. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, en tu postura. En la forma en la que a veces caminas cuando estás demasiado cansada, como una anciana de ochenta años.

\- Yo estoy bien - Nicole comenzaba a molestarse con todas las confesiones de Wynonna, eran verdad, pero eso no significaba que Waverly tenía que oírlas. - ella miró a su novia - Yo estoy bien bebé, tu hermana sólo está exagerando.

\- Sé que es cierto Nic - Waverly respondió con tristeza - No tienes que ocultármelo para hacerme sentir bien. Lo sé, recuerda que te he visto cariño. - Miró a su hermana con un dejo de rebeldía - Y tú Wynonna, yo creo que tu enojo con mi comercial no tiene nada que ver con que yo me esté exhibiendo o esté perdiendo el tiempo. Lo que tú tienes hermanita, es miedo.

\- Tienes miedo de que me guste este mundo, que me guste este país o esta gente y que pronto decida, no lo sé, quedarme. Tienes miedo, porque te diste cuenta que puedo sobrevivir sin ti pegada a mi espalda. Te has dado cuenta que puedo valérmelas por mí misma y que ya pronto no te necesitaré más. Es eso, ¿No Wy? Dime la verdad. Dime que verme en ese comercial te ha asustado porque eso significa que ya crecí y que ya no te necesitaré más.

\- Es verdad - Wynonna admitió con la voz llena de pesar y los ojos llorosos - Es verdad, hermanita. Tienes razón pero, eres mi baby girl, ¿Sabes? Eres mi hermana pequeña y yo sé que es idiota, pero yo todavía necesito que me necesites. Y sí, tengo mucho miedo de perderte ante esos ingleses engreídos. Hasta tu voz ya suena toda británica.

\- El acento fue sólo para el comercial Wynonna - la morena se rió más animada e igual de emocionada que su novia y su hermana - miró a Nicole - Bebé, esto también lo hice por ti. Lo hice porque sé cómo te estás sacrificando y porque el dinero me ha servido para ayudarte un poco con la carga. Yo no me haré actriz de comerciales de shampoo ni nada de eso, pero estos trabajos sí que me ayudan. Por ejemplo, el dinero de este comercial me sirve justo para pagar parte de mi colegiatura y lo mejor de todo es que no afectan mis estudios porque sólo toma unas horas hacerlo todo. Yo sólo tengo que aprenderme unas líneas, actuar y ya. No me quedo para nada más. Termina mi parte y me voy. La paga por el trabajo me llega directamente a la cuenta que tengo acá, así que tampoco tengo que lidiar con burocracias.

\- Nicole, mi idea de trabajar ha sido para tú dejes el segundo trabajo que tienes - Waverly explicó - Si me ayudas con la parte que me mandas de tu trabajo en la estación, eso es suficiente. Tengo suficiente y me sobra para otros gastos. No tienes que preocuparte por nada más.

La pelirroja asintió. Entendía el razonamiento de su amor y saber que gracias al trabajo de Waverly podría dejar de amanecerse en el rancho de Nedley era un alivio para su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás segura que el dinero no es problema Wave? - Nicole necesitaba asegurarse - ¿No lo dices por todo lo que ha dicho tu hermana? - miró a Wynonna con el entrecejo fruncido y la ex heredera se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? - ella se quejó - ¡No estoy mintiendo!

Nicole negó con la cabeza, todavía enojada con la morena pero luego se enfocó en su novia y sonrió.

\- Estoy más que segura bebé - Waverly sonrió con ternura a la pelirroja y Nicole respondió de la misma manera - Puedes dejar de trabajar en el rancho de Nedley cuando quieras Nic.

\- Está bien - Nicole asintió con alivio evidente - No creo que a él le guste que deje de cuidar su ganado tan bien como lo hago, pero si tú dices que puedo, entonces eso haré bebé.

Wynonna se disculpó con su hermana por la manera tan violenta de reaccionar a su sorpresa y pasó a alabar las dotes artísticas de la morena más pequeña. En el fondo ella estaba orgullosa de su chica, estaba orgullosa de saber que a pesar de haber tenido una infancia de mierda, Waverly creció para convertirse en una mujer extraordinaria.

Luego de limar asperezas, las hermanas Earp se dedicaron a burlarse un poco de la reacción de Nicole al comercial.

Cuando ella supo lo que Wynonna había hecho casi le suplicó que borrase el vídeo pero Waverly que había tomado el lado de su hermana para atormentarla, le dijo que ya no se podía.

\- Lo tengo en la bolsa cariño - ella enseñó su móvil con la imagen - Tendré esta foto de salvapantalla. Realmente Nicole, nunca pensé verte tan afectada por un comercial de Shampoo.

\- Y yo nunca te había visto tan hermosa Wave - Nicole suspiró mirando a su novia con ojos de corazón - O sea, ya lo he hecho pero esta vez... esta vez ha sido, impresionante. Wow.

Waverly le lanzó un beso a su chica y le dio las gracias. Las tres conversaron por un rato hasta que Nicole tuvo que disculparse porque necesitaba descansar.

La morena aceptó a regañadientes que fuera y se iba a despedir cuando sintió la voz de Willow en su espalda.

\- ¡Vamos Waverly! - la chica rubia llamó con emoción a su compañera de cuarto sin percatarse que estaba ocupada charlando. Ella no lo advirtió y se lanzó al cuerpo de su amiga al mismo tiempo que agarraba su rostro para llenarla de besos. - Llegaremos tarde a la primera lección, recuerda que el profesor Andrews se molesta cuando sus alumnos llegan tarde.

Nicole y Wynonna habían visto toda la interacción con los ojos desorbitados. Wynonna sólo podía ver a su hermana bromeando con su nueva amiga, mientras que Nicole estaba que reventaba de celos pero no se atrevía a decir nada en voz alta mientras la chica rubia siguiera frente a la computadora.

\- Lo siento Willow, estaba conversando con mis chicas - Waverly le respondió a su compañera con una sonrisa y la rubia vio la cámara encendida. Se disculpó con Nicole y Wynonna y las chicas sólo asintieron con sonrisas falsas similares fingiendo que no pasaba nada. La vieron marcharse con premura de la habitación y Waverly volvió a disculparse con su novia y su hermana.

\- Lamento lo que ha ocurrido - Waverly sonrió con nerviosismo - Willow es una chica amable pero un poco impulsiva, no lo sé. Ha sido una locura vivir con ella en este cuarto. He aprendido que ella es así de espontánea con sus amigos y su novio me ha dicho que a ella le gusta ser así de expresiva. - Miró a Nicole - No te armes un lío bebé - ella advirtió - Recuerda que ella es como Chrissy con la diferencia que a Chrissy la conozco desde que éramos pequeñas. Además ya dije que la chica tiene novio, en realidad está comprometida. Se casará con su novio Peter de toda la vida cuando ambos acaben la Universidad.

\- No he dicho nada Waverly - Nicole respondió con una sonrisa - Me alegro por tu amiga, nada más.

Waverly alzó una ceja sin creer mucho en su novia. Ella quería insistir con su punto, pero se le estaba haciendo tarde para su primera clase así que se despidió de las chicas pidiéndole a Wynonna que abrazara a Alice de su parte.

Wynonna asintió y se despidió de su hermana para luego cerrar su laptop y recostarse en el sofá.

Nicole que estaba en la misma posición, se había quedado callada y con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Pasó un rato donde ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que Nicole decidió romper el silencio.

\- Tenías razón, Wynonna - ella dijo de pronto con la voz apagada y miró a su amiga - ¿Enojarte con Wave por el comercial? Tenías razón. Yo tengo ese mismo miedo ahora.

\- Nicole... - Wynonna no quería tener esa discusión pero a la pelirroja no parecía importarle - No es-

\- Tengo miedo Wy - ella confesó con pesar - Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para ella. Tengo miedo de que llegue el día en el que no sea capaz de darle a Waverly lo que necesita. - ella se levantó del sofá y comenzó a pasearse por el salón - ¿Es que la has visto en ese maldito comercial? Ella estaba impresionante. Se veía tan diferente de nuestra Waverly, Wy. ¿Qué tal y si le gusta esa vida? ¿Qué tal y si un día decide que ya no quiere volver a Purgatory ni a Canadá y se queda allá?

\- Yo podría seguirla ¿Sabes? - Nicole expresó con la voz llena de pánico - Yo la seguiría hasta el maldito infierno si ella me lo pidiera pero, ¿Y si eso no es suficiente? ¿Qué pasaría si ella necesitara más y yo no fuera suficiente? ¿No pudiera darle lo suficiente?

\- Lo eres - Wynonna respondió con vehemencia - Eres más que suficiente Nicole Haught y tú lo sabes, Waverly también lo sabe, demonios hasta yo lo sé. Eres suficiente y mucho más que eso para ella Nicole.

\- Ella está empezando una nueva etapa en su vida - la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y sonrió con auto desprecio - Una donde hemos visto que puede brillar y puede volar lejos donde tal vez nosotras ya no podamos seguirla.

\- Waverly te ama Nic - Wynonna intentó una vez más animar a su amiga - Ella ya te lo dijo.

\- Lo sé - Nicole suspiró con pesar - Sé que me ama Wyn, pero yo me siento demasiado lejos. La siento demasiado lejos.

\- Haught....

\- Sé que ama como yo la amo - la pelirroja admitió con amargura - El problema está que no puedo expresar ese amor ni sentir el suyo a través de una pantalla de computadora. - ella agarró su chaqueta y su cinturón de herramientas y se despidió - Buenas noches Wynonna.

La morena se quedó viendo la partida de su amiga al piso de arriba y enfocó su mirada en el desastre que había quedado en el suelo del salón. El plato y el vaso seguían rotos en el suelo y la comida estaba esparcida alrededor de todo eso. Ninguna de las dos recordó la porcelana rota y lo peor de todo.

Nicole no había comido nada.

\- Puto tiempo - ella se quejó en voz baja - Más te vale que pases rápido o de lo contrario aquí se romperá algo más que una estúpida porcelana....

 

El tercer mes sin Waverly parecía ir más lento de lo normal. Se les estaba haciendo muy duro a Nicole y a Wynonna distraerse sin la chispa de la morena más pequeña en la granja, pero al menos la mayor de las Earp tenía a Alice.

Ella era su mejor medicina, su mejor distracción al caos en su cabeza que aumentó al mismo tiempo que disminuyeron las interacciones con Waverly.

Y la que peor sentía el vacío por supuesto, era Nicole. No llevaba bien la separación y la pelirroja estaba teniendo un tiempo demasiado complicado en sus manos para distraerse. Lo hizo con lo único que le servía, trabajar, trabajar y trabajar y beber junto a Wynonna los viernes por la noche en Shorty's. Ese día, la encargada de cuidar de Alice era Gus y el encargado de cuidar de las chicas era Doc.

Y Nicole tenía ese día para descargarse, literalmente. Acababa peor que Wynonna en un mal día y las resacas de monumento que se ganaba con hazañas como la competencia de chupitos o beber un tiro de whisky cada vez que le acertaba a los dardos poco a poco le fueron pasando la cuenta.

La pelirroja ni siquiera se dio cuenta del cambio en su comportamiento al principio. Más tarde supo que enamorarse hasta el tuétano de Waverly, de hecho, la había cambiado.

Quizás fuera porque ella sabía que su chica volvería. O porque no estaban molestas pero no conversaban tanto como antes que Nicole estaba en el borde.

Pero no entendía el lío en el que estaba enredada.

Por las noches ella meditaba de esto. Pensaba si había sido igual con alguna ex pareja y se dio cuenta que ni con Shae fue así.

Tan desesperada. Tan necesitada.

Ella quería mucho a Shae pero no al grado de enviarle mensaje tras mensaje, tras mensaje cuando no había visto a la morena en todo el día.

Tampoco se alteraba si ella decidía que tendrían que parar las charlas por Facetime. No se angustiaba al extremo cuando pasaban días sin tener noticias de su chica.

Eso con Shae nunca sucedió. Ese alejamiento forzado tampoco afectó su comportamiento ni sus hábitos de comer o dormir, si es que podía llamar eso a tener sólo un par de cucharadas de comida y sentirse saciada o dormir sólo cinco horas por la noche.

Ella no se había percatado de los cambios pero Wynonna sí que lo había hecho. La rutina de todas las noches era la misma de siempre. Nicole llegaba, saludaba, se quitaba las botas, el cinturón de herramientas, la chaqueta y se iba a la cocina a calentar su cena. Regresaba al sofá con dicha cena y una bebida y comía dos cucharadas de comida, charlaba un poco con Wynonna de su día y se despedía para ir a la cama.

Y así iba ella todas las noches hasta que Wynonna vio que ya era suficiente. Nicole estaba más delgada. De una manera enfermiza. No había hablado ni sabido de Waverly en casi una semana y faltaban dos días para el cuarto mes sin saber nada de ella.

Eso le estaba pasando la cuenta a la pelirroja y Wynonna no podía dejar que siguiera sucediendo. Waverly le había pedido con mucha intensidad que cuidara de Nicole antes de marcharse a Europa y ella lo iba hacer aún si la misma Nicole quería o no.

Ella aprovechó que Alice estaba despierta y no podía dormir. Vio a su hija en su coche jugando con un peluche de agente de FBI que le había mandado Jeremy. Los chicos tampoco habían aparecido y Wynonna también los extrañaba mucho, incluso a Jeremy.

Cuando Nicole anunció que se iría a dormir todavía teniendo el plato intacto, ella se lo prohibió.

\- Vuelve a sentarte Haught - Wynonna había agarrado a Nicole por la presilla de los pantalones y la había forzado a regresar al sofá - Tú no te moverás de aquí hasta que no te comas toda la comida.

La pelirroja había mirado a su amiga con extrañeza e intentó rehusarse pero la morena no estaba teniendo nada de eso.

\- No me siento bien del estómago Wynonna - ella se quejó - Mañana comeré más. Te lo prometo.

\- Vale - ella asintió y volvió a forzar a Nicole a quedarse en el sofá cuando la otra chica intentó pararse - Y yo nací ayer, ¿no? Come tu comida o te la daré yo misma como se la doy a Alice.

La otra chica miró entre Wynonna y la bebé con tristeza e intentó rogar con su mirada que no la obligara a comer.

\- No me mires con esa cara de cachorro apaleado porque no me vas a convencer Nicole - Wynonna insistió - Come. Ahora.

Cuando Nicole no hizo nada para moverse, la morena suspiró y vio a su hija. Ella necesitaba dormir, pero estaba tan entusiasmada jugando con su peluche que decidió que ella también podía ayudar. La sacó de su coche y se la entregó a Nicole que no tardó en tomar a la bebé entre sus brazos.

\- Wynonna qué...

\- Sólo abrázala - la morena espetó con suavidad pero sin dejar su tono firme y cogió el plato de la mesa de centro tomando el tenedor que llenó con comida y lo acercó a la boca de Nicole - Abre la boca. Vamos Haught, no tenemos toda la noche.

Nicole obedeció y abrió la boca aceptando la comida y se quedó mirando a Wynonna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La morena recordó haber visto esa misma mirada en la cara de Nicole en el hospital, cuando había sido mordida por la viuda Mercedes. Odiaba ver esa mirada tan desvalida en su rostro pero no estaba dispuesta a fallarle a su hermana. Nicole la necesitaba ahora.

Ella obligó a Nicole a comerse toda la comida a pesar de las protestas de la otra chica. Le dolía el corazón verla comiendo y llorando aferrada a Alice pero supo que era la única manera de sacar a la pelirroja de su estado tan apático.

Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta, pero la falta de sueño, de apetito y la apatía eran claros síntomas de depresión por separación, y Nicole los había estado sufriendo por casi cuatro meses.

Desde esa noche Wynonna se había visto obligada a ayudar a Nicole a comer y a dormir más. Lo último lo hizo pidiéndole a Nedley un permiso para que la pelirroja entrara a trabajar más tarde al recinto.

Cuando le explicó el estado en el que se encontraba, él entendió y aceptó ese cambio. Decidió que cambiaría los turnos con Lonnie, él llegaba más tarde que Nicole y no le había sentado bien el cambio cuando se había enterado pero como eran órdenes del jefe no pudo negarse.

La que tampoco tomó bien el inesperado cambio fue Nicole. Wynonna había llegado tan lejos como cambiarle las alarmas del reloj despertador y de su móvil unas tres horas más tarde de lo habitual y la primera vez que despertó en ese nuevo horario casi le da un ataque.

\- ¡Wynonna! - ella gritó a la morena desde el segundo piso evidentemente alterada - ¡Cambiaste la hora de mis alarmas y ahora Nedley tendrá mi cabeza! ¡Mierda, este atraso saldrá de mi sueldo!

La morena se rió de la reacción de la pelirroja, a medias. Ella estaba mudando a Alice en el salón cuando vio a Nicole aparecer en la planta baja como un tornado intentando arreglarse para ir al trabajo. En su apuro por llegar pronto a la estación se había abrochado mal el cinturón de herramientas y este colgaba precariamente de una cadera de la chica más alta a punto de resbalarse por la pierna.

\- Eres un desastre ambulante Nicole Haught - Wynonna se burló negando con la cabeza. Dejó el pañal limpio que iba poner a Alice en el sofá y se acercó a su amiga ayudándole a ponerse el cinturón en su lugar, mientras ella se acomodaba la camisa dentro de los pantalones.

\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa? - ella se quejó con sorna - Yo no fui la que cambió la hora de mis alarmas. Llegaré tres horas tarde a la estación por esta broma Earp. Tres horas. Maldita sea, Nedley va a matarme....

\- Nedley ya lo sabe - Wynonna decidió apiadarse de su atribulada amiga. La obligó a hacerle frente y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica más alta - Yo le pedí que cambiara la hora de tus turnos en la estación para que pudieras llegar más tarde y él lo aceptó.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Nicole no entendía nada - ¿Por qué has hecho algo así? ¿Estás loca?

\- Por un tiempo sí - ella se encogió de hombros - Tengo hasta un certificado para demostrarlo, pero en serio, ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente Haught? Tú ya no tienes bolsas bajos los ojos, tienes unos putos cráteres. Necesitas dormir más y entrar más tarde al recinto es la única manera que tienes de recuperar las horas de sueño perdido.

Nicole no dijo nada. Se contentó con mirar sus botas sin ser capaz de enfrentar la mirada severa de su amiga. Tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo cuando sintió su mentón siendo forzado hacia arriba.

\- Waverly me ha pedido que te cuidara Nicole - Wynonna dijo con más suavidad ahora - Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Ella me mataría si algo te pasara.

\- Bueno... Waverly no está aquí ¿No? - ella espetó con pesadumbre - No tienes que esforzarte tanto Wy. Lo que Waverly no sabe no tiene por qué afectarle.

Nicole no estaba de ánimos para charlas sensibles, si las tenía a esa hora se derrumbaría así que se volteó para agarrar su chaqueta pero fue detenida una vez más por Wynonna que le impidió moverse.

\- Earp... - era un tono de advertencia - Déjame....

\- Waverly no está aquí pero tú sigues siendo mi amiga Nicole - Wynonna obligó a la pelirroja a voltearse para abrazarla. La otra chica aguantó el abrazo tragándose las lágrimas de emoción que quería reventar de su garganta y devolvió el abrazo con rigidez.

\- Tengo que irme - la voz de la chica más alta sonaba estrangulada - Dale un beso a Alice de mi parte Wy. Nos vemos a la noche.

Wynonna dejó ir a Nicole y regresó con su hija. Terminó de mudarla y se quedó cuidándola hasta que durmió su siesta en el coche.

Sacó su móvil y le escribió un mensaje muy sentido a su hermana.

\- **_"Sé que debes estar demasiado ocupada con los estudios Waverly Earp, pero si no te apareces esta noche por Facetime yo misma te obligaré a hacerlo de alguna manera" "¡Aparece de una vez antes de que tu novia desaparezca!"_**

Waverly había tenido poco tiempo para reportarse con su familia, eso era cierto, pero cuando vio el mensaje críptico de su hermana en el móvil no tardó en hacer un espacio para ella. Esa misma noche realizó una vídeollamada al Facetime de su hermana y vio a Wynonna acompañada de una Nicole muy desmejorada.

\- Oh por Dios bebé, ¿Qué te ha pasado? - ella preguntó con preocupación - Te ves muy mal Nicole....

La otra chica no dijo nada. Sabía que había sido sorprendida por la llamada de Waverly y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Estaba agotada, Wynonna la había vuelto a forzar a comer y escuchaba a las hermanas hablando ella como si Nicole no estuviera presente en la habitación.

Ella sólo quería que la tierra se la tragara.

\- No puedes dejar a Nicole colgada por tanto tiempo Waves - Wynonna espetó a su hermana con seriedad - Sé que tus estudios son importantes pero ella también te necesita mucho. Además no sé si pueda seguir aguantando su expresión de cachorrito abandonado por mucho más tiempo.

El apretón que Nicole sintió en su hombro fue suave pero a ella le había dolido un poco. Sin embargo entendió que Wynonna simplemente estaba tratando de apoyarla.

\- Dos meses chicas - Waverly respondió en tono emocionado - Sólo faltan dos meses para regresar a casa, no mucho más tiempo. Serán dos meses e incluso menos porque tendrán que venir a mi ceremonia de graduación Lo saben, ¿No?

Wynonna y Nicole se miraron sorprendidas, ellas ni siquiera se habían acordado de ese detalle y cuando Nicole supo que eso significaba ver a Waverly mucho antes de lo que pensaba, había subido su ánimo de manera considerable. Ella sonrió tan intensamente que hasta sus hoyuelos habían hecho su aparición. Las chicas hablaron de ello durante un buen rato hasta que Nicole ya no pudo disimular su cansancio. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida con la cabeza presionada en el hombro de Wynonna.

\- Vayan a descansar antes de que se desmayen, chicas - Waverly pidió a su hermana y a su novia con voz suave - No me gusta verlas así de agotadas.

\- Pero yo no quiero dejar de verte bebé - Nicole se quejó haciendo un mohín como niña pequeña - Te extraño mucho Wave.

\- Y yo a ti mi amor - Waverly respondió con una sonrisa triste y miró a su hermana - ¿Te la llevas Wynonna?

\- En eso, baby girl - Wynonna se levantó del sofá y cogió las manos de Nicole para llevársela a la habitación de su hermana. La pelirroja se había quejado de eso llamando a Waverly con voz de niña pequeña y la ex heredera se sorprendió mucho por eso.

\- Eres peor que Alice Haughtshit - ella se sonrió con cariño - Peor que un bebé de seis meses ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza? ¡Sé una adulta oficial Haught!

\- Cuando ella vuelva - Nicole respondió con cansancio y borracha de sueño - Cuando ella vuelva seré todo lo que ustedes quieran.

Wynonna resopló dándose cuenta que los dos meses no llegarían demasiado rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que la escena del comercial de televisión de Waverly es conocido, ¿No? Fue lo que Dom me inspiró escribir cuando lo vi, imaginando la reacción de Nicole ha dicha propaganda.  
> Por si alguien se lo perdió....  
> http://wayhaphine82.tumblr.com/post/165605960673/slightlyobsessed-i-found-a-gem-dominique


	3. Hazme Sentir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo me ha ocurrido con esta historia. No puedo dejar de escribirla y ya van dos capítulos añadidos a los dos que tenía planeado previamente.  
> Atentas/os al cambio en la clasificación.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana bebé? ¿Has tenido muchos exámenes? ¿Te estás cuidando bien Wave?

\- Mi semana ha estado caótica cariño - Waverly mencionó con un suspiro cansado a través de la pantalla - Creo que se están notando los días que me quedan de clases en la cantidad insana que tengo de deberes para terminar. De no ser por Willow no estaría hoy aquí, creo. Ella me ha apoyado mucho.

Nicole asintió. Tuvo que forzar una sonrisa con los dientes apretados, lo hacía cada vez que Waverly mencionaba a la chica rubia alabando todo lo que hacía por ella.

La pelirroja no podía negar que agradecía saber que su chica tenía a alguien que velara por ella. Eso era cierto, sería una hipócrita negar lo contrario, pero tener a esa chica metida en cada conversación que tenía con su novia se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Nicole tenía cada vez menos tiempo para hablar con Waverly de sus sentimientos y tenía que aguantar en ese poco tiempo la intervención de la chica inglesa, tanto de manera literal como teniendo que oír a Waverly hablando de ella.

Estaba celosa. Enfermizamente celosa y Nicole lo sabía, pero luchaba con todo lo que tenía para evitar demostrar esos celos frente a Waverly. No quería discutir con ella de eso y amenazar la frágil relación que la distancia todavía podía otorgarles.

\- Pero bueno, es lo que me gusta y no puedo negar que me estoy divirtiendo - Waverly siguió hablando de su tiempo en la escuela con su novia y sonrió a la pantalla - ¿Qué tal tú, bebé? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- Bueno yo-

\- ¡Waverly tenemos que irnos...! - la voz de Willow sonó fuerte a pesar que estaba fuera de la pantalla - La banda nos espera en la facultad de arte, han dicho que ya llegó la gente de Vo5. ¡Te quieren para otro comercial!

La morena desvió la atención de su novia a su compañera de cuarto y gritó con entusiasmo sobre la noticia. Iba a tener otra oportunidad para ganar un poco más de dinero con este nuevo trabajo y Waverly estaba encantada.

Tan entusiasmada que se olvidó que Nicole seguía al otro lado de la pantalla observando con expresión aturdida todo lo que hacía su novia.

Ella había intentado llamar la atención de Waverly un par de veces para hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo y felicitarla pero su chica no la escuchó. Nicole sólo podía verla corriendo por dormitorio buscando ropa para vestirse y hablando con Willow en marcado acento británico que la pelirroja casi no reconoció en la voz de su novia.

Fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta con terror de la verdad.

La estaba perdiendo.

Nicole estaba perdiendo a Waverly un poco más cada día con todo el tiempo que pasaba en Reino Unido.

Ella no sólo la estaba perdiendo físicamente sino también emocionalmente.

Su Waverly ya no era su Waverly nunca más.

La pelirroja cortó la llamada sin despedirse. Tuvo que hacerlo porque no podía soportar romper en llanto delante de unas chicas que ni siquiera la veían.

Derramó un par de lágrimas después que cerró su laptop lanzándolo a los pies de la cama de Waverly y recostó en la cama teniendo a su gata como compañía. Calamity Jane no la había dejado desde que había llegado a casa de su turno en la estación.

Ella meditó lo ocurrido. No quería preocuparse por eso. Nicole sabía que Waverly tenía su vida allá en Inglaterra, pero que volvería. Ella prometió que volvería y Nicole le creía porque Waverly nunca antes le había mentido. Supo muy pronto que su chica era incapaz de mentir en cosas importantes y que decir que volvería era importante. Así que le creyó.

El problema radicaba en que Nicole estaba cansada. Cansada de no sentirse importante para su chica. Cansada de sentirse abandonada por ella.

El problema estaba en que no era la primera vez que Waverly dejaba de lado de sus charlas para correr con sus nuevos amigos a cualquier aventura que se trajeran entre manos.

La primera vez lo había entendido, Waverly estaba llena de exámenes y disertaciones y habían tenido que mantener una charla corta que consistió en saludos y besos lanzados a la cámara. La segunda vez ocurrió algo similar, pero la tercera vez fue mucho peor.

Nicole había tenido un día de mierda. Ella había decidido volver a trabajar en el rancho de Nedley porque usaba ese tiempo para distraerse. Aprendió muy pronto que el esfuerzo físico le ayudaba a distraerse de todo lo que sentía con respecto a Waverly así que usaba el trabajo duro para despejarse. Siempre terminaba con la espalda molida y arañazos en los brazos y las piernas, pero el sacrificio valía la pena. Ese día, después de trabajar en el rancho, se duchó y se vistió con su uniforme para empezar su turno. Fue otro caos. Había tenido que detener una riña fuera de Shorty's que involucró a Champ y Pete York. Ambos estaban muy borrachos y discutían por una apuesta que perdieron a manos de un grupo de motoqueros que se habían marchado minutos antes que llegara la policía al lugar.

Champ que odiaba las tripas de Nicole desde que según él, le había robado a Waverly, intentó pelear con ella para evitar irse detenido pero la pelirroja tal como la última vez en la fiesta de Bobo, le tomó sólo un puñetazo bien dado en la mejilla para dejarlo knock out.

Pete, teniendo un poco más de luces que su amigo, no hizo ningún escándalo y se dejó esposar y meter al crucero de policía donde tanto él como Champ terminaron en un calabozo hasta que se les pasara la borrachera.

Luego de hacer el tedioso papeleo del incidente fuera de Shorty's tuvo un almuerzo tardío y un poco frío y tuvo que permanecer en la estación hasta que terminó su turno. Estaba casi reventada cuando por fin pudo salir del trabajo para volver al homestead. Estaba emocionada porque esa noche tendría su charla diaria con Waverly y la esperaba con ansias. Estaba tan ensimismada pensando en lo que quería hablar con su novia que casi no se dio cuenta de la persona que había saltado delante de su crucero para tratar detenerla.

\- ¡Oh mierda...! - ella se quejó en voz alta deteniendo el vehículo de manera violenta. Cuando se dio cuenta quién era la persona que la había obligado a parar de manera tan brusca volvió a maldecir pero esta vez en voz baja. Era una anciana. La señora Roger vivía justo por el camino que daba a la granja Earp y era común que cada cierto tiempo hiciera parar de esa manera a los vehículos policiales. La anciana vivía sola pero tenía seis gatos a su cuidado. Seis gatos que tendían a escapar de la antigua casa estilo cabaña y encaramarse en árboles de los cuáles luego no se podían bajar.

¿Y quién era la encargada de hacer el trabajo?

Nicole. Siempre era Nicole porque tenía la mala fortuna de pasar por esa casa siempre que se iba al homestead cuando salía del trabajo.

Ella saludó a la anciana con una sonrisa forzada e intentó regañarla con suavidad para que no volviera hacer eso de lanzarse delante del crucero.

La mujer mayor se deshacía en disculpas que al final no valían nada porque Nicole también sabía que lo haría de nuevo la próxima vez que Rufus o Azabache decidieran aventurarse una vez más a las copas de los árboles que rodeaban la casa.

Nicole como era lógico hizo su trabajo, pero con tan mala suerte que cuando se bajó del árbol dónde había trepado Rufus esta vez, pisó mal y se lastimó el pie.

Se tuvo que morder una fea maldición después de entregarle el gato a la anciana y trató de no cojear de vuelta a su vehículo. Ya estaba llegando tarde a su cita con Waverly y todavía tenía que poner una bolsa de hielo en su pie.

Cuando llegó a la granja saludó a Wynonna de pasada y no le respondió cuando la morena le preguntó por su cojera.

Nicole se encerró en la habitación de Waverly y encendió su laptop mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y las botas con cuidado debido a su pie lastimado. Nicole supo que era un esguince de tobillo e iba a tener que reportarlo a la estación al día siguiente. Era un accidente, pero no sabía si eso contaba con un accidente laboral si ya estaba fuera de su turno a pesar de que atendió a la anciana como la oficial Haught. Iba a tener que hablar con Nedley al respecto y sabía que el hombre le daría al menos un par de días de descanso para recuperarse.

Volvió a su laptop para abrir la aplicación de Facetime y esperó a que Waverly apareciera mientras le mandaba a Nedley un correo avisándole lo que le había pasado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para recibir una respuesta.

\- **_"Te vas al médico a primera hora para que te dé un certificado". "Estarás de baja por dos días y no, oficial Haught, los dos días no son negociables". "Y por supuesto tu trabajo en mi rancho también estará suspendido"._**

**_"Espero que te recuperes pronto Nicole"._ **

Respondió al correo de su jefe con una sonrisa cansada. Le agradeció los días de baja y le aseguró que podría volver pronto al trabajo aún si sólo podía hacer papeleo.

Nicole no iba a dejar de trabajar sólo por un esguince porque además no podía darse el lujo de ello. Waverly no tenía ese lujo.

Ella esperó y esperó a que su chica apareciera y lo único que recibió de vuelta fue silencio. La parte brillante de su día no sólo había desaparecido sino que empeoró cuando en lugar de ver a Waverly, recibió un mensaje de chat de ella disculpándose porque debía cancelar la cita.

**_\- "Exámenes de última hora me impedirán verte bebé" "Pero te lo compensaré" xo_ **

Nicole cerró la computadora y la dejó con brusquedad a los pies de la cama. Se recostó y rumió su mala suerte hasta que sintió los pasos de Wynonna subir las escaleras y luego el ruido de la puerta, un par de golpes antes de ser abierta y cerrada con suavidad.

\- Tu hermana me ha cancelado - fue todo lo que pudo decir Nicole desde su lugar en la cama y con los ojos cerrados - He tenido un día de mierda y lo único que era capaz de alegrarlo lo ha cancelado por culpa de unos exámenes de última hora. Ah, y tengo un esguince en el tobillo, cortesía de la anciana Roger que volvió a perder a Rufus en uno de sus árboles. Nedley me ha dado dos días de baja y me ha prohibido trabajar en su rancho.

Vaya infierno de día, ¿No Wy?

\- Lo siento mucho Nicole - Wynonna se disculpó con la chica pelirroja sin una pizca de burla en su voz. Sonaba tan sincera que eso había llamado la atención de Nicole al extremo de que abrió los ojos para mirar a la morena. La otra chica estaba vestida con ropa de lana y miraba a Nicole con una expresión mezclada de molestia y tristeza.

\- ¿Qué pasó Wynonna? - ella preguntó con extrañeza - ¿No hay una broma de las tuyas por ahí? ¿Algo así como ten cuidado dónde pisas Haughtstuff? ¿No?

La seriedad en el rostro de la ex heredera le dijo a Nicole que Wynonna no estaba para bromas y que algo malo había pasado. Ella pensó en Waverly, Alice y Gus. En Doc o los chicos que estaban en Nueva York. Ella le preguntó por todos ellos y Wynonna negó con la cabeza diciéndole que no había ocurrido nada grave.

\- Es Waverly - la morena le respondió con pesar - Ella también me ha estado evitando. Tampoco habla conmigo más que unos cuantos mensajes y me ha cancelado dos citas de chat en el horario en que siempre charlamos.

El corazón de Nicole cayó al oír las palabras y la evidente tristeza en la voz de Wynonna. Ella esperaba que Waverly al menos hablara con su hermana, pero parecía que la chica se distanciaba cada vez más de su familia y ahora Wynonna también lo estaba sintiendo.

La pelirroja no sabía qué decir para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga. Se sintió un poco egoísta lamentándose tanto por ella misma cuando Wynonna también tenía que lidiar con la ausencia de su hermana pequeña.

\- ¿La estamos perdiendo, Nicole? - Wynonna preguntó con amargura mirando a la otra chica que le devolvía una mirada similar - ¿Estaremos perdiendo a nuestra chica a causa de esos estirados británicos?

Nicole quería negarlo. Quería poder asegurarle a Wynonna que no lo hacían porque Waverly prometió regresar y ella quería creer en eso, pero luego recordó a Willow Bressman y el mensaje que recibió de su novia. No podía asegurar nada y no quería mentirle a Wynonna así que admitió su verdad.

\- No lo sé Wyn - ella le dijo con un suspiro cansado - La verdad es que no lo sé....

Las chicas no hablaron más del tema. Decidieron cerrar sus ojos a la temida verdad y creyeron que Waverly volvería a su ser animado y normal con ellas, volverían a charlar hasta que a Nicole y a Wynonna se le cerraran los ojos y se reirían sabiendo que la distancia tenía una gran culpa por la falta de comunicación.

Pero ese no fue el caso y Wynonna se ya estaba dando cuenta. Se dio cuenta que su hermana se estaba alejando y que la que más sufría ese alejamiento era Nicole. La morena se dio cuenta que la pelirroja estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, que con cada día que pasaba estaba más deprimida y que todo en ella evidenciaba esa depresión. Wynonna ya no podía obligar a Nicole ni a comer ni a dormir y no sabía cómo ayudarla para sacarla adelante de ese agujero nefasto en el que se había metido.

Supo que Waverly la había dejado de lado de nuevo cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en la pared de la habitación de su hermana y cuando subió al segundo piso para ver si Nicole estaba bien, la encontró llorando aferrada a la almohada de la cama que Wynonna sabía, todavía olía a su baby girl.

\- Nicole...

\- Ella me dejó Wynonna... - la otra chica respondió con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Ella se olvidó que yo estaba en la computadora y se fue con esa... chica cuando le avisó que la gente de la marca Vo5 la quería para otro comercial. Waverly estaba tan distraída que se olvidó que yo la seguía esperando y que incluso me había ido. A ella ni siquiera le importó Wy y tú sabes que no es la primera vez que lo ha hecho.

\- Lo siento Haughtstuff - Wynonna se disculpó con la chica más alta a pesar de que no tenía la culpa de nada - Yo-

\- No sé si pueda seguir haciendo esto Wy - Nicole se puso de pie, todavía abrumada por la pena pero sabiendo que necesitaba salir de la habitación - No sé si pueda seguir intentando algo que ya no me hace feliz.

\- ¿Vas a romper con mi hermana, Nicole? - Wynonna no quería creer que estuviera sucediendo - ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?

\- No lo sé - admitió con pesar y se alejó de la habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta - No sé lo que haré con Waverly Wy, pero no te preocupes que seguirá recibiendo el dinero para sus estudios. Eso no ha cambiado como tampoco ha cambiado el cariño que te tengo y le tengo a nuestra familia. Pero ya no puedo más... yo sólo... no puedo más... lo siento....

Wynonna vio cómo su única amiga se alejó corriendo de la granja. Sabía que no llegaría lejos porque Nicole ya no tenía su propia casa a la que regresar, pero eso no impidió el daño en el corazón de la mayor de las Earp y todo por culpa de Waverly, indirectamente.

La morena entendió que tenía que hacer algo al respecto porque no estaba dispuesta a perder lo que quedaba de su familia.

Y el plan de Wynonna era simple en teoría pero difícil en la práctica. Ella necesitaría mostrarle a Waverly la realidad de Nicole sin ella y la única manera de conseguirlo era espiándola. Recordando los gadgets que tenía de Dolls en la granja, Wynonna puso una cámara en el único lugar donde Nicole pasaba la mayoría de sus noches, la habitación de su hermana.

Ella no quería irrumpir en la intimidad de su amiga, pero se convenció que para tiempos desesperados se necesitaban medidas desesperadas así que no lo dudó. La cámara captó tres noches seguidas de Nicole en la habitación. Tres noches pasadas en vela, esperando un milagro y llorando cuando ese milagro seguía sin aparecer. Sacó la cámara cuando ya tuvo suficiente evidencia y guardó el registro en su computadora, que luego usó a su favor el día que Waverly se dignó a presentarse a una de sus charlas.

Wynonna escuchó la diatriba excitada de su hermana con toda la paciencia que fue capaz, charlaron sobre Alice y sobre ellas hasta que la morena más grande decidió desviar la conversación a lo que realmente le importaba.

\- ¿Has hablado con tu novia recientemente, baby girl? - Wynonna preguntó fingiendo interés para ver la reacción de la otra chica. Supo la respuesta negativa sólo con mirar la cara de su hermana. Tenía la palabra culpa grabada por toda su expresión.

\- Yo... no he podido... - Waverly balbuceó - No he tenido mucho tiempo Wy, si apenas he podido charlar ahora contigo. Yo he estado ocupada en-

\- Volver a los comerciales de shampoo parece ¿no? - Wynonna preguntó con sorna y casi se rió a la expresión sobresaltada de su hermana menor.

\- ¿Cómo sabes...?

\- Nicole me lo dijo - la morena respondió con un dejo de rabia - Hace unos días cuando tú la abandonaste en medio tu charla con ella. Nicole me dijo que tú la dejaste cuando tu compañera de cuarto apareció para decirte que la gente de la marca de shampoo había aparecido en la Universidad buscándote porque querían hacer otro comercial contigo.

\- Pero ella también me dejó Wynonna - Waverly se quejó con la misma rabia tratando de defenderse - Nicole cortó nuestra llamada sin siquiera despedirse ¿Y ahora me estás diciendo que es culpa mía? Eso no es justo y tú lo sabes. Se supone que debes estar de mi parte, Wy. Yo soy tu hermana.

\- Y Nicole es mi amiga Waves - Wynonna respondió con tristeza - Yo no quiero tomar partes en este drama pero tampoco puedo ignorar lo que está sucediendo. No puedo estar de tu lado cuando escucho a tu novia llorando hasta quedarse dormida casi todas las noches. ¿Sabías que la última vez que cancelaste una charla con ella había tenido un accidente? Tuvo que rescatar al maldito gato de la señora Roger que había vuelto a subirse a un árbol sin poder bajar y Nicole tuvo que hacerlo, pero estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta donde pisó al bajarse del árbol y se lastimó el pie. Estuvo dos días de baja después de eso y en esos dos días tú ni siquiera apareciste. Mira, yo no estoy diciendo todo esto para hacerte sentir mal, baby girl. Yo sé que tus estudios son importantes, y que no puedes charlar con nosotras todos los días pero pasan semanas Waverly, semanas dónde tú ni siquiera nos avisas si estás viva o muerta. Y el tiempo que tienes disponible para que podamos saber de ti también tenemos que compartirlo con tus nuevos amigos.

¿Crees que es justo eso Waverly Earp? Yo no lo creo.

\- Yo no sabía lo de Nicole hermanita - el pesar en la voz de Waverly era notorio - Ella nunca me dijo nada.

\- Porque no iba a preocuparte - Wynonna respondió con simpleza - Tú conoces a Haughtstuff, ella jamás querrá preocuparte, siempre va a protegerte incluso de sí misma.

\- ¿Es de verdad tan malo Wy? - Waverly no quería creer todo lo que su hermana le contaba. Ella sabía que Wynonna tendía a exagerar una situación que le afectaba y pensaba que podía estar haciendo eso con Nicole, pero la seriedad en su rostro le dijo que no era una broma.

\- Si necesitas pruebas te las puedo dar Waves - la morena mencionó enseñándole a Waverly el registro que había sacado de la cámara que puso en la habitación - Sé que cuando se entere Nicole querrá mi trasero pero no me importa. Yo ya no puedo seguir viéndola de esa manera cariño.

Waverly asintió y rompió en llanto cuando vio realmente el estado en el que se encontraba su novia. Estaba mucho más delgada que la última vez que la había visto y estaba tan pálida y demacrada que casi no la reconoció. Oírla llorando con la almohada aferrada a su costado le había roto el corazón y no pudo evitar disculparse en voz baja deseando poder estar a su lado para consolarla.

Cuando acabó la grabación Wynonna quitó el registro de su computadora y rompió el dispositivo donde lo había guardado al igual que había hecho con la cámara que puso en la habitación de la pelirroja.

\- Sé que no es algo que deberías saber de mí baby girl, pero Nicole ya no sabe si podrá seguir con esto - ella admitió a su hermana con pesadumbre - Esta especie de relación que ustedes tienen. Yo no me quiero seguir metiendo más de lo que ya lo he hecho pero necesito que lo entiendas, Waves. Parece que la relación entre ustedes estará al borde del naufragio sino haces algo al respecto y eso es todo lo que te puedo aconsejar, aunque yo no tenga idea de relaciones.

\- Recuerda que elegiste a una inteligente cariño - ella le recordó - No la pierdas por actuar tontamente con algo que a la larga también se acabará.

\- Nunca antes te había escuchado hablar de esa manera Wynonna - Waverly expresó con una sonrisa triste a pesar de su incomodidad - ¿Qué te ha hecho madurar tanto?

\- Ser mamá - Wynonna respondió con orgullo pensando en Alice que a esa hora se encontraba en casa de Gus junto a Doc. Tuvieron una costumbre entre ambos de pasar un tiempo padre e hija en casa de Gus cuando Wynonna estaba ocupada. La morena había aceptado el acuerdo porque sabía que no podía negarle a Doc ser padre de su hija. Sabía que Alice se merecía tenerlo en su vida y sabía que también necesitaban su espacio.

\- Me alegro por ti hermanita - Waverly estaba encantada con el cambio de su hermana - Ser madre te ha sentado de maravillas.

\- Gracias por el halago baby girl, pero no seas traviesa - ella amonestó con suavidad - Sé que me estás cambiando el tema, ya hemos hablado de mí. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Nicole?

\- Para serte sincera, no lo sé Wy - Waverly respondió con pesadumbre - Podría hablar con ella para arreglar nuestros problemas de comunicación pero yo apenas tengo tiempo ahora. Estoy llena de trabajo y de exámenes, yo dudo que pueda ser capaz de tener esa larga charla que necesito tener con Nicole antes de la semana que viene. Es imposible.

\- No quiero ser pesada pero si Nicole es capaz de hacer tiempo incluso para pasar el rato con Alice aun con el horario de locos que tiene, yo estoy segura que tú serás capaz de hacer lo mismo hermanita - Wynonna le advirtió - Y creo que tendrás que hacerlo más pronto que tarde porque Nicole está en las últimas, literalmente. Ella ya me lo ha dicho.

\- Gracias por el consejo Wynonna pero de verdad no estás ayudando - Waverly se sentía presionada - Haré algo para arreglar todo esto hermanita, no me voy a dar por vencida. Si Nicole necesita que luche por lo nuestro ahora lo haré, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

\- Eso era lo que quería oír de ti Waverly Earp - Wynonna sonrió encantada - Nunca darte por vencida. Como una guerrera, me haces sentir muy orgullosa cariño.

Ver a su hermana contenta era lo que Wynonna deseaba. Las chicas charlaron de otras cosas luego de eso y se prometieron volver a comunicarse cuando Waverly tuviera una idea de qué hacer con su relación amorosa con Nicole.

Sin embargo el tiempo una vez más no estuvo de su parte. Eso, hasta que Waverly se vio obligada a forzarlo para que lo estuviera. La morena sabía que una charla por Facetime no iba a arreglar su problema, Nicole necesitaba verla en persona y Waverly necesitaba lo mismo. Así que se le ocurrió la única manera que sabía para poder conseguir salvar su relación. Tomar un par de días de descanso y viajar de regreso a Purgatory.

Waverly no arriesgaba demasiado con el viaje porque los estudiantes tenían la libertad de usar un par de días si necesitaban ausentarse de la Universidad por motivos personales. Ella tuvo que inventar una historia con Wynonna y su sobrina que la necesitaban en casa porque había sucedido algo grave.

Una parte de ella se odió mentir de manera tan descarada pero el decano de su carrera le creyó el cuento y le dio los dos días libres gracias a que su récord académico estaba intacto y era una alumna sobresaliente.

Arregló una mochila con todo lo que necesitaba llevar y pagó los pasajes a Canadá con el dinero de su último comercial de Vo5.

No le avisó a nadie en casa de su viaje relámpago ni siquiera a Wynonna y se montó en el avión que la dejaría en Calgary unas siete horas más tarde. Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando tomó el vuelo desde el aeropuerto de Bristol y sabía que llegaría a Purgatory a las una y media de la madrugada, justo cuando Nicole estuviera durmiendo o cerca de eso.

Según el registro de Wynonna, Nicole tardaba en dormirse por la noche así que iba a tener que esperar su tiempo para darle la sorpresa.

Las siete horas arriba del avión se hicieron tediosas pero afortunadamente cortas. Salió del aeropuerto de Calgary y se montó en el último bus que la dejaría en Purgatory a la hora que ella había estipulado y cuando llegó por fin a la granja se dio cuenta que la única habitante en el homestead era Nicole. Si Wynonna no estaba eso quería decir que tampoco estaba Alice ni Doc.

Nicole estaba sola y Waverly decidió aprovechar su oportunidad.

La morena sabía cómo andar por la casa sin hacer ruido. Un mensaje en la mesa del comedor escrito por Wynonna y dirigido a Nicole le dijo a Waverly lo mismo que había pensado.

 - **_"Pasaré la noche en casa de Gus porque Alice tiene gripe". "No me esperes despierta y cierra todo" "Cuida de ti misma Haughtshot, nos vemos mañana"_**

**_W, xo_ **

Dejó el mensaje en la mesa y subió al segundo piso entrando de manera furtiva a su habitación después de oír el agua de la ducha corriendo. Nicole se estaba bañando y Waverly tuvo el tiempo perfecto para esconderse en el armario donde se había escondido Chrissy cuando apareció Constance Clootie y había tenido que matar a un stripper con unas tijeras de costura. Había escondido su mochila en el compartimiento de arriba y tenía el espacio suficiente para espiar a su novia hasta que saliera del baño.

Y Nicole no tomó mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Waverly tuvo que tragar saliva cuando vio a su chica desnuda preparándose para dormir. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas con la evidencia tangible que la distancia y la soledad le estaba causando a su cuerpo y se juró que iba a remediarlo. Si eso significaba renunciar a su deseo de graduarse de la Universidad, lo haría, pero traería de vuelta la salud de Nicole como siempre debió haber sido.

Waverly vio que luego de ponerse el pijama, Nicole encendió su laptop y supuso que había abierto la aplicación de vídeo porque podía oír su propia voz por los altavoces.

Ella reconoció su voz de los comerciales que había hecho con Vo5. Nicole había grabado dichos comerciales y se quedaba dormida viéndolos.

\- Si no te puedo tener como tanto deseo bebé, me conformo con tenerte así... tan hermosa.... - ella escuchó la voz entrecortada de su amor y tuvo que tragarse sus propias lágrimas - Te extraño tanto Wave... tanto....

Wynonna le había mostrado el vídeo de Nicole que la mostraba llorando en las noches hasta quedarse dormida pero oírlo en vivo y en directo fue demasiado para el corazón de Waverly. Lloró teniendo que morder su propia ropa para no alertar a Nicole de su presencia y esperó hasta que su pobre chica cedió al cansancio y se quedó dormida.

Ella misma necesitó un par de horas para calmarse y reinar sobre sus emociones y cuando supo que estaba lista salió de su escondite.

Se quedó de pie frente a la cama velando el sueño de su amor por unos minutos y decidió desnudarse a su ropa interior. Necesitaba sentirse libre de la ropa que tenía puesta porque para lo que iba a hacer a continuación necesitaba todo el espacio posible.

Aprovechando que Calamity Jane no estaba en la habitación, Waverly se subió a la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Nicole. Con la misma suavidad, quitó las mantas más gruesas del cuerpo de su chica y esperó a ver si se despertaba. El cuerpo dormido no movió ni un músculo y Waverly pudo volver a su misión.

La que consistió en quitarse el pañuelo que no se había quitado del cabello y se lo puso a Nicole en los ojos con mucho cuidado. Su pobre bebé estaba tan cansada que no se despertó ni siquiera cuando de pronto dejó de tener su pijama puesto.

La idea de Waverly era demostrar su amor a Nicole sin despertarla. Y empezó con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz. Llenando de besos todo el cuerpo de su amada. Repartió besos suaves por toda la extensión de piel que sus labios podían alcanzar teniendo cuidado de no despertar el sueño muy necesario de su pareja.

Nicole seguía profundamente dormida pero sí sentía que algo había cambiado a su alrededor. Ella comenzó a gemir en voz alta llamando a Waverly y cuando la morena escuchó su nombre de los labios de su bebé, se detuvo.

Esperó hasta que los gemidos se detuvieron y siguió esperando para darle a Nicole un tiempo más de descanso. Cuando supo que no se despertaría ahondó sus besos. Ya no eran como plumas, eran mucho más profundos pero también evitaban esas zonas erógenas que sabía que si las besaba ahora, harían despertar a Nicole así que las evitó todo el tiempo que fue capaz.

Lo más intenso de todo, fue que al menos una de esas zonas erógenas en el cuerpo de la pelirroja estaba bien despierta y le estaba causando incomodidad a la chica más alta.

Sus pezones. Waverly podía verlos duros como rocas y ansiaba tener su boca en ellos pero se contuvo. No quería despertar a Nicole tan pronto porque no era la idea. Se le ocurrió una cuando volvió a oírla llamándola y sonrió.

\- Estoy contigo bebé - Waverly susurró con suavidad al oído de su chica - En tus sueños. Puedes oírme cariño pero estás soñando ahora.

\- Waverly... - la voz de Nicole se escuchó como un lloriqueo - No me dejes... Wave...

\- Shhh bebé - Waverly arrulló con ternura sin dejar de besar la piel del pecho de Nicole - No llores mi amor, no voy a dejarte.

\- Te extraño bebé... - Nicole respondió todavía dormida - Mucho... por favor vuelve.

\- Estoy aquí cariño - Waverly volvió a asegurarle en tono suave obligando a su chica a calmarse - Y no me iré porque estoy aquí para hacerte sentir bien, ¿Bueno? ¿Me dejas amarte chica hermosa?

\- Si... - Nicole gimió con desesperación tratando de aferrarse a su amor en sueños - Por favor Waverly... necesito sentirte... necesito tocarte...

\- Pronto cariño, pronto - Waverly arrulló una vez más alejando con suavidad las manos de Nicole que intentaban aferrarse a ciegas a sus caderas - Ahora necesito que te relajes y me dejes cuidarte, ¿bueno bebé? todavía no podrás tocarme pero te prometo que no me alejaré de ti. Me sentirás por todas partes Nicole Haught, es una promesa.

\- Te necesito... Waverly te necesito, te necesito... - la voz de Nicole volvió a sonar desesperada - Ha pasado tanto tiempo....

\- Lo sé mi amor - Waverly calmó la angustia de su chica con suaves caricias en el cabello que volvieron a hacerla dormir - Lo sé. Yo me encargaré de ti ahora.

La morena esperó una vez más hasta que Nicole dejó de moverse y volvió a su trabajo de besar el cuerpo entero de su novia. Esta vez tocó las zonas erógenas con sus labios y cubrió sus pezones con besos y pequeñas mordidas que excitaron toda la piel y el cuerpo de la pelirroja

Nicole sabía que estaba soñando pero nunca había tenido un sueño tan vívido. Ella podía sentir sus pechos siendo besados y lamidos y cuando sintió una lengua caliente rodar por sus pezones gimió en voz alta llamando a Waverly con desesperación por segunda vez. No recibió una respuesta hablada pero sí la sintió, por todo su cuerpo transformado en besos que ella ansiaba probar en sus labios. Pero su Waverly del sueño se lo había prohibido y ella no la iba a desobedecer. Se dejó hacer y sólo se dedicó a gemir en voz alta el nombre de su chica mientras abría las piernas para recibir las atenciones en el lugar donde más lo necesitaba.

\- Por favor bebé... - ella suplicó con los ojos todavía cerrados y en una posición totalmente vulnerable - Te necesito... no te burles más de mí....

Waverly tuvo que detenerse. De pronto se sintió absolutamente indigna de sentir y de ver la devoción de Nicole hacia ella. Esa posición tan indefensa y vulnerable de su chica, con las piernas abiertas entregada a ella, que sabía no se merecía. Después de todo lo que había hecho, Waverly sabía que no se merecía tal devoción pero volvió a jurarse una redención. De rodillas entre las piernas de su chica pudo redimirse y se llevó a los labios la esencia que había perdido por buscar la libertad en otra parte.

Besó la entrepierna de Nicole con suma delicadeza, evitó el meollo de su clítoris hinchado y erecto todo el tiempo que pudo y lo tomó en sus labios cuando escuchó a Nicole rogándole que dejara de torturarla. Complació a su amor con su lengua hasta que podía sentir las paredes de su sexo alrededor de ella y la rigidez del cuerpo de Nicole cuando el orgasmo la golpeó y la hizo gritar su nombre entre lloriqueos muchas veces.

Waverly ayudó a su novia a bajar de su alta con más suaves besos que hicieron el recorrido a la inversa de abajo hacia arriba, a sus labios. La morena besó a la pelirroja con hambre, con esa hambre que siempre existió entre ambas y que ni el tiempo ni la distancia sesgó. Waverly cogió las manos de Nicole para dejarlas en su rostro y con suavidad volvió a llamarla.

\- Siénteme mi amor - ella le pidió - Estoy aquí, pero no he terminado contigo... si tú no quieres.

\- No quiero bebé - Nicole expresó con la voz entrecortada y ronca de gritar su primer orgasmo - Te necesito mucho más que esto Waverly... por favor hazme creer que estás aquí... hazme sentir más mi amor, necesito más... necesito que me llenes... por todas partes...

\- ¿Quieres...? - Waverly se sonrojó aunque Nicole no podía verla. Ella supo de inmediato lo que quería su bebé sin tener que decírselo y era extraño para la morena porque Nicole no era fan de ser "llenada" como había expresado ella de manera tan elocuente.

\- En el mismo cajón de siempre mi amor - fue todo lo que respondió Nicole y Waverly asintió. Besó a su chica por última vez y se bajó de la cama con las piernas temblorosas mientras hurgaba en el cajón del escritorio donde estaba la bolsa con el consolador, el arnés y el lubricante.

Ella estaba nerviosa. Eran pocas las veces que tomaba un papel tan activo en la cama con Nicole pero sabía cómo hacerlo. Sus nervios eran más por la emoción que por miedo, pero dejó de lado sus sentimientos para concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba. Complacer a su bebé.

La pelirroja todavía seguía desnuda en la cama. Sus manos agarraban las sábanas debajo de ella con fuerza y tenía los dientes apretados tratando de evitar los temblores que no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo.

\- ¿Waverly...? - ella llamó con la voz temblorosa - ¿Dónde te fuiste...? Por favor vuelve....

Nicole lloriqueó una vez más pero fue tranquilizada por un beso de su chica que había regresado a la cama con ella. Waverly volvió a pedirle a Nicole que se relajara y cuando le preguntó cómo quería empezar, ayudó a su chica a voltearse para quedar  de rodillas con el torso pegado al colchón y el trasero al aire a plena vista de Waverly.

La morena suspiró. Nunca pensó que volvería justo para hacer el amor de esta manera con su novia pero no se quejaba.

Reinó una vez más sobre sus nervios y acarició la piel de la espalda baja de su chica antes de quedar de rodillas frente a su trasero. Waverly no quería hacerle daño, así que se dedicó a lubricar el sexo de Nicole con la lengua añadiendo su dedo medio para cerciorarse que estaba relajada lo suficiente para tomar el consolador.

\- Estoy lista mi amor... - Nicole le aseguró con la voz quebrada - Tan lista que ni siquiera voy a necesitar lubricante.

\- Lo sé cariño, pero de todas maneras no quiero hacerte daño - Waverly le dijo en tono suave y usó el lubricante para cubrir la punta del consolador hasta la mitad. Alineó el juguete a la entrada del sexo de su amada y entró en ella con delicadeza.

\- Más... - Nicole gimió con fuerza largo y tendido cuando sintió el espesor del consolador llenando su vagina con una lentitud mortal - Necesito más Waverly... lléname... por favor...

Waverly asintió sin palabras y avanzó un poco más con el consolador hasta que llegó al límite del juguete. Se detuvo para dejar que el cuerpo de su novia se acostumbrara al espesor y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente al principio y luego más rápido cuando Nicole se lo pedía.

La morena no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ejercicios y su espalda baja ya se estaba resintiendo pero no se detuvo. No podía hacerlo cuando podía ver a su chica tomando sus empujes como una campeona y cuando podía oírla gritar su placer a la habitación sin un cuidado en el mundo.

Lo que no esperaba era oírla pidiéndole que la golpeara. Nicole quería recibir nalgadas y Waverly no esperaba esa reacción.

\- Nicole - la voz de Waverly sonó cansada con todo el ejercicio - ¿Qué...?

\- Lo necesito - la pelirroja se ahogó, tenía el cuerpo enrojecido y sudoroso y apenas podía respirar pero lo intentó - Por una vez bebé, no necesito tu delicadeza, necesito tu fuerza... necesito que me folles y me castigues porque todavía no creo que estés aquí. Por favor mi amor, hazme tuya. Hazme creer que soy suficiente y que no necesitas más... por favor... por favor te lo rue- ¡Oh mierda...!

Waverly cortó los ruegos de Nicole con una nalgada. Escuchó a la otra chica lloriquear y gritar con fuerza a cada golpe en su piel y los ruidos sonaban escandalosos en el silencio de la habitación pero eso les había excitado el doble.

La morena aceptó la petición de su chica y la folló con fuerza sin dejar de lastimar la piel sensible de sus nalgas hasta que ambas quedaron enrojecidas.

El segundo orgasmo golpeó a Nicole con más fuerza que el anterior. Había sido tan intenso que la había dejado viendo puntos negros detrás de los párpados pero ella no se detuvo ahí. Obligó a Waverly a seguir follándola esta vez en estilo misionero y la morena respondió de la misma manera que antes. No se detuvo incluso cuando su propio orgasmo golpeó y Nicole se aferró a su cuello mientras Waverly  seguía bombeando sus caderas para llenar la vagina de su novia.

La morena podía escuchar a Nicole en su oído, gimiendo su placer y llamándola mientras sentía el juguete siendo succionado con ferocidad por el sexo de su amor. Ella había conseguido golpear los puntos sensibles dentro de Nicole de tal manera que cuando el tercer orgasmo estaba cerca de golpear, la otra chica lloriqueó avisándole a Waverly que estaba a punto de hacerse pipí encima.

-  No puedo... bebé no puedo... no puedo... no quiero mojar la cama Waverly....

La morena sonrió intuyendo que no era eso lo que estaba ocurriendo. Abrazó a Nicole con fuerza besándola y susurrando al oído con ternura que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Déjate ir, mi amor... yo te sostengo - ella le aseguró - Yo te sostengo....

\- Si... si... si... bebé no me sueltes, no me sueltes... me caigo... ¡Waverly...!

El tercer orgasmo de Nicole golpeó con una sorpresa mojada detrás. La última bomba de las caderas de Waverly había provocado que Nicole eyaculara con fuerza y la humedad literalmente chorreó por el bajo vientre de Waverly y los muslos de Nicole hasta su trasero.

La morena luego de eso la siguió a su propio segundo orgasmo y ambas se derrumbaron sobre el colchón sin fuerzas pero absolutamente saciadas. Hasta que-

Un golpe.

Un grito.

\- ¡Haughtstuff me dije-! ¿Waverly? ¿Qué estás...? ¡Oh... mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...!

\- ¡Wynonna...! - un grito furioso - ¡Largo...! ¡Fuera...!

 

 

 

... Miles de botellas de whisky no iban a ser suficientes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mi primera vez escribiendo un carbón más explícito así que pido perdón por todos los errores.  
> Quiero dar las gracias por los últimos comentarios, esta historia se ha ido alargando en parte, gracias a ustedes así que estoy muy honrada de que mis locas historias les guste.


	4. Despertar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no me arrepiento de decir que no es el último capítulo porque eso significa que tendrán más para leer.  
> Este capítulo mantiene una clasificación alta pero ha pasado de la E a la M

Wynonna se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta del homestead un par de veces. Ella había decidido no volver a beber más de lo que acostumbraba pero ahora necesitaba una copa... o diez.

Es que ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos sin ver a su hermana sobre el cuerpo de Nicole, todavía en su ropa interior y follando a la pelirroja con un juguete mientras la chica más alta tenía los ojos vendados. No podía ver a su hermanita así... no podía creer que su baby girl...

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! - gritó mirando al cielo raso - ¡Necesito emborracharme ahora!

Ella se quejó un par de veces y suspiró. Había llegado a la granja alertada por una llamada de la estación de policía que le avisó que habían visto a una persona entrando de manera furtiva a la casa. Wynonna sabía que Nicole estaba sola en la granja y no perdió tiempo a pesar de la hora tardía, en correr a avisarle del intruso cuando la pelirroja jamás respondió a sus mensajes o llamadas. Había dejado a Alice con Gus y Doc en la casa de su tía y salió en la camioneta lo más rápido posible a la granja. Sabía que no podían ser revenants pero sí que podían ser cualquier otro delincuente y como no pudo avisarle a su amiga, Wynonna supo que Nicole podría estar indefensa.

Jamás pensó que la encontraría realmente indefensa y desnuda en los brazos de su hermana.

Su hermana.

Que había regresado a casa.

Y sin avisarle a nadie.

\- Estarás en muchos problemas por la mañana Waverly Earp - ella musitó con una expresión enfadada - Demasiados.

Wynonna decidió dejar a las amantes un tiempo de felicidad. Sonrió sabiendo que tenía material de sobra para meterse bajo la piel de Nicole y se alejó del homestead de regreso a casa de Gus, a su hija.

La mañana siguiente sería una fiesta. Una fiesta muy estilo Wynonna Earp.

 

Pero mientras Wynonna salía de la granja, en el piso de arriba Waverly y Nicole todavía seguían abrazadas. La morena seguía manteniéndose cubriendo el cuerpo de su amor mientras le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello con ternura. Se movió para quitarle a Nicole el pañuelo que le seguía cubriendo los ojos, pero la otra chica se lo impidió cubriendo a ciegas las muñecas de Waverly con sus manos.

\- Todavía no me lo quites por favor - ella le susurró con suavidad - Quiero creer que todavía estoy soñando y que eres la Waverly de mi sueño la que está a mi lado.

\- Como quieras bebé - Waverly sonrió y se movió sobre el cuerpo de Nicole olvidándose que todavía mantenía el consolador dentro de la otra chica. Un gemido dolorido le llamó la atención al respecto.

\- ¡Ay...! ¡Ay Waverly...! - Nicole se quejó en voz alta tensándose sobre el colchón aferrándose con más fuerza de las muñecas de la morena - Ya no lo aguanto más.... duele.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Mi vagina Wave - ella gimió - El consolador todavía está adentro y me está lastimando... Ay...

\- Oh mierda... - Waverly lo recordó de golpe y se disculpó profusamente al mismo tiempo que sacaba el juguete del sexo de su amada con delicadeza y luego se lo quitaba de su propia cintura para lanzarlo con descuido al piso de su cuarto. - Lo siento bebé, lo siento, lo siento....

\- Está pasando cariño - Nicole le aseguró con una sonrisa - Ya no duele tanto pero llevará un tiempo antes de que pueda volver... a estos ejercicios tan vigorosos.

La pelirroja se había sonrojado hasta la punta de sus orejas igual que Waverly. La morena todavía se estaba reponiendo de lo que había sucedido y luego de ver a Wynonna. Oh fudge... prefería no pensar en Wynonna ni en el sermón que de seguro tendría que soportar al día siguiente.

En cambio ella se conformó con seguir mimando a su novia. Nicole había dejado de sostener sus muñecas y estaba alcanzando a ciegas la piel de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces Nic? - ella preguntó con una sonrisa suave al sentir los dedos de la otra chica acariciando sus pómulos.

\- Necesito verte - la voz de Nicole sonaba muy suave y temblorosa y Waverly supo que su amor todavía necesitaba un tiempo para convencerse. Se acercó un poco más hacia adelante para quedar frente a frente con Nicole y le permitió tocarla.

\- Mejillas - Nicole tocó con suavidad la piel delicada de las mejillas de su chica con una expresión concentrada a pesar de que no se podían ver sus ojos  - Ojitos de luna verde marrón, arrugas que se forman alrededor cuando te ríes... - ella buscó a tientas y suspiró cuando las encontró - Ahí están. Pelitos de bebé en la frente. - Nicole pasó luego sus manos por la nariz de su novia - Nariz esculpida y labios... los echaba tanto de menos....

Las manos de Nicole temblaban mientras acariciaban los labios que adoraba tanto y frunció el entrecejo tras el pañuelo cuando sintió entre sus dedos un poco de humedad. ¿Tu- tu lengua?

\- No - el tono de Waverly sonó quebrado y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió las manos ciegas de Nicole volviendo a tocar sus mejillas.

\- Lágrimas... - la pelirroja se tragó un nudo en la garganta pero su voz igual se escuchó quebrada - ¿Por qué lloras mi amor? ¿Te estoy...? ¿Te estoy lastimando?

\- No - Waverly no pudo evitar reírse entre lágrimas - Es que estoy emocionada porque nunca antes me habían adorado de esta manera.

\- Eres mi diosa - Nicole respondió con una sinceridad inquebrantable - Que se apiadó de mí y volvió a tenerme en sus brazos.

\- Por Dios Nicole... - Waverly se quejó en voz alta sin dejar de llorar y se abalanzó al cuerpo de su amor abrazándola con fiereza - ¿Cómo es posible que me ames tanto después de todo lo que te he hecho? Te he lastimado tanto bebé, tanto.... yo no te merezco. Deberías estar enojada conmigo cariño, no así.

\- Todavía pienso que has salido con demasiados idiotas - Nicole se burló para distraer a su amada - Pero yo no puedo enojarme. No contigo Wave. No sabiendo que has vuelto a mí aunque yo todavía no pueda creerlo. ¿Me dejas...? ¿Me dejas seguir viéndote? Necesito...

\- Shhh... - Waverly se despegó del cuerpo de Nicole cuando la escuchó gemir y posó las manos de ella sobre sus hombros - Aquí.

\- Hombros fuertes - Nicole volvió a su tono reverente pasando sus manos con delicadeza por los hombros y el cuello de Waverly - Cuello delicado, piel suave... pecho amplio. Corazón... late tan fuerte. Es hermoso.

Ella no se detuvo mucho tiempo en esos lugares, pero alejó las manos del cuerpo de su pareja justo cuando Waverly aprovechó de quitarse el sujetador blanco con rapidez lanzándolo al suelo cerca del consolador. Las manos de Nicole ahora bajaban con suavidad muy cerca de sus senos y Waverly tragó saliva. No sabía si iba a poder seguir manteniendo su postura serena si la otra chica la tocaba más, pero su tensión disminuyó cuando vio que Nicole descubría que estaba sin sujetador. Las manos delicadas volvieron a temblar sobre su piel.

\- Oh Dios mío... - Nicole se lamió los labios secos de repente. No esperaba sentir tanta piel libre en sus manos, menos esa piel que tanto le gustaba recorrer y lamer con su lengua. - Pe... Pechos... pezo... pezones erectos... magníficos... ay...

El cuerpo y las manos de Nicole temblaban tanto que Waverly se asustó. Acarició el rostro de su amor con suavidad preguntándole si estaba bien y la otra chica sonrió.

\- Sólo son demasiadas sensaciones - ella admitió - He extrañado tu cuerpo por casi seis meses bebé, estoy abrumada. La falta de vista ha hecho que esas sensaciones aumenten un cien por ciento es... no tengo palabras. Pero necesito seguir... ¿Me permites...?

\- Hazlo - Waverly logró manejar un susurro y volvió a posar las manos de Nicole sobre su cuerpo - No tienes que volver a pedírmelo mi amor.

\- Consentimiento, cariño - Nicole no estuvo de acuerdo - Es importante. Para mí lo es. Porque mi necesidad por ti es una cosa pero tu cuerpo es tu cuerpo y yo no puedo violar esos límites.

Waverly nunca había sentido tantas ansias antes. Tenía a su novia en su cama, desnuda, con la vista cubierta y las manos temblorosas sobre su cuerpo adorándola como si fuera una diosa y la morena lo único que pensaba era en comerse a besos a su chica. Ella sabía que no se merecía tener a alguien como Nicole Haught en su vida pero ella estaba dispuesta a enmendar con amor y cuidado todos sus errores sin importar el tiempo que hiciera falta para conseguirlo.

\- Tú puedes Nic - ella respondió con asentimiento que Nicole no vio - Sí puedes.

\- Gracias - la otra chica respondió con una sonrisa emocionada y volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de su amor con la misma devoción. Cuando llegó a su torso, sonrió - Abdominales mortales. Lo más hermoso. Ombligo... que le gusta estar al aire - hizo cosquillas a dicho ombligo y Waverly reaccionó con un chillido infantil - Sí, eso también.

Cuando ahora llegó a las caderas se detuvo. Waverly todavía tenía sus bragas puestas y cuando la morena se dio cuenta, se apresuró a quitárselas lanzándolas al suelo lejos del sujetador y el consolador. Volvió a posar las manos de su bebé en sus caderas.

\- Caderas - Nicole se mordió el labio y su corazón comenzó a correr luchando por mantener sus manos firmes - Bajo vientre... pu- Pubis... afeitado. Piel suave... tan suave....

\- ¿Quieres detenerte más abajo mi amor? - Waverly preguntó con un suspiro ahogado presionando su entrepierna al estómago de Nicole - ¿Quieres sentir con tus manos lo mojada que estoy por ti?

\- Yo... yo... quería mantenerlo casto, pero... no estoy segura que pueda... - la pelirroja tragó saliva y por más que intentaba todavía podía sentir la boca como un desierto. Al parecer toda la humedad se había ido al sur de su cuerpo cuando sintió la excitación de Waverly cubriendo la piel de su vientre. - No creo que mi corazón vaya a ser capaz de aguantarlo... pero... sí. Dios mío sí...

Ella acercó su mano más al centro de su chica y la piel tocó con delicadeza evitando el meollo de nervios que era su clítoris. Waverly gimió en su oído y eso bastó para sentir una ráfaga de humedad llenando su propia vagina. Las paredes de su sexo se apretaron alrededor de nada y tuvo que presionar los muslos juntos para ganar algo de fricción. Sabía que si le hacía el amor a Waverly llegaría junto con ella en su propio orgasmo sin que la morena más pequeña tuviera que tocarla.

Eso no detuvo su exploración. Se dedicó a acariciar los pliegues del sexo de Waverly con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz y se tuvo que morder un gemido cuando las caderas de su amante comenzaron a moverse sin permiso.

\- Tócame más mi amor - Waverly suplicó al oído de su amada - Hazme tuya ahora Nicole... por favor. Te necesito.

Nicole asintió y complació a su amor con sus dedos. Gimió en voz alta cuando sintió el sexo de Waverly apretar esos dígitos con fuerza, pero la pelirroja no dejó de moverse mientras alentaba el orgasmo de su novia con besos y halagos.

Waverly por su parte estaba tan excitada, que no le llevó demasiado tiempo reventar en un potente orgasmo que gritó a la penumbra de su habitación y terminó en un lloriqueo apagado con el nombre de Nicole en sus labios. Cuando el orgasmo de Waverly golpeó también lo hizo el orgasmo de Nicole. No había sido tan potente pero la había hecho gemir con fuerza en los labios de la morena aunque la otra chica ni siquiera la había tocado.

Se volvieron a quedar abrazadas. Con Waverly un poco más saciada que antes y Nicole con todos sus nervios a flor de piel. La chica más alta no tardó en reanudar sus toques suaves y estos recorrieron las piernas, el trasero y la espalda y los brazos de la pequeña morena hasta las manos volvieron a las mejillas.

\- Creo... creo que ahora estoy lista - Nicole suspiró - El pañuelo. Ya puedes quitármelo pero antes... creo que necesitaremos más luz bebé.

\- Está bien - Waverly asintió con sus manos rodeando la cabeza de la pelirroja. Recordó el interruptor de la luz de su mesita de noche y lo encendió. Volvió a mantener las manos tras el cabello de Nicole pero no hizo nada - He dejado la luz encendida y te quitaré el pañuelo pero no puedes abrir los ojos todavía ¿Bueno bebé? Tienes que mantenerlos cerrados hasta que yo te avise.

Nicole asintió vigorosamente y mantuvo los ojos cerrados como le había pedido Waverly. Una parte de ella se moría por desobedecer queriendo abrirlos de golpe, pero la otra parte de ella más obediente se mantuvo en la pose del cuerpo tenso con los ojos cerrados todavía sin creer que su bebé era real y no estaba soñando.

\- Mi chica obediente - Waverly se burló con cariño y besó la frente de Nicole - Ya puedes abrir los ojos mi amor, pero hazlo lento. Lo más lento que puedas, ¿Está bien? Así la luz no te lastimará los ojos.

Nicole volvió a asentir sin palabras y abrió los ojos con lentitud, a paso de tortuga. Al principio su vista se tornó borrosa y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta que se acostumbró al cambio de luces. Fijó su mirada en el ángel sonriente que le devolvía una mirada tierna y su corazón casi se detuvo.

Waverly era real, no estaba soñando. Estaba ahí, de rodillas frente a ella, desnuda y le sonreía como siempre lo hacía. Con los labios y los ojos. Alcanzó su mano para acariciar su rostro y el beso delicado que sintió de los labios de su amor en la piel de su palma la quebró.

Nicole rompió en llanto. Todas sus emociones habían reventado en un llanto tan feo y desesperado que la hizo mal del estómago. Ella apenas podía respirar sin ahogarse y pensó que se moriría. Waverly estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil tratando de calmarla. Se había quedado recostada sobre el marco más alto y abrazó a su novia por el cuello dejándose abrazar con fuerza por la cintura. El cuerpo de la morena temblaba porque Nicole no dejaba de llorar y temblar pero Waverly no dejó de consolarla. Lo intentó acariciando la piel del pecho de Nicole con suavidad al mismo tiempo que le llenaba la cara de besos, pero la dejó desahogarse porque sabía que su compañera lo necesitaba.

Esa noche Waverly Earp tuvo una revelación sobre Nicole Haught. Su mejor bebé era una chica delicada. Era valiente, fuerte, segura de sí misma y un poco presuntuosa, pero tenía un corazón frágil. Era como un cachorrito capaz de enfrentarse con ferocidad al más terrible de los criminales, pero al mismo tiempo era frágil y lloriqueaba si su amo lo regañaba o lo abandonaba.

Waverly se sentía a sí misma de esa manera, pero era todo lo contrario. Tenía una fortaleza que se había ganado a pulso desde que era pequeña y eso irónicamente tenía que agradecérselo a su padre y a Willa. Ellos le enseñaron a ser fuerte y sobrellevar emociones que ahora mismo parecían acabar con la entereza de Nicole.

\- Estoy aquí - ella calmó a su novia con ternura - Estoy aquí mi amor, estoy aquí, estoy contigo. Calma bebé, relájate.

Nicole lloró como era su triste costumbre desde que Waverly se había marchado y luego la abandonó. Hasta quedarse dormida.

La morena exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando dejó de oír el llanto ahogado y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos con las mantas sin importarle que la cama todavía estuviera un poco mojada. Ella necesitaba descansar y lo hizo casi de inmediato volviendo a suspirar cuando sintió los brazos de Nicole aferrados con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Sintió que salir de esos brazos súper protectores iba a ser todo un desafío por la mañana.

Y no se equivocó.

 

\- Nic... - Waverly se removió incómoda en la cama. Necesitaba ir al baño con una urgencia demoledora pero los brazos que la sostenían por la cintura no aligeraron su fuerza. Y cada vez que se movía era peor. Nicole seguía profundamente dormida, pero parecía sentir cada movimiento a su alrededor y sabía que tenía un tesoro entre sus brazos que si lo dejaba ir volvería a perderlo.

\- No... Wave... no... - Nicole susurraba en sueños con el entrecejo fruncido peleando con un enemigo imaginario - No voy... a dejar que... me la quites... no....

\- Vamos cariño tienes que dejarme ir - la morena insistió luchando un poco para voltearse y enfrentarse al sueño de su amante - Tengo que ir al baño ahora Nicole, vamos. Déjame ir. Despierta... ¡Despierta!

\- No... No... - la pelirroja todavía no podía despertar pero cuando escuchó el grito abrió los ojos de golpe - ¡Waverly...!

\- Estoy aquí bebé - ella trató de calmar la agitación y el temor de su novia con besos y caricias suaves - No tengas miedo, estoy aquí Nic pero tienes que dejarme ir al baño ¿Bueno? Temo que si no lo haces pronto tendré un accidente y no quiero eso.

\- ¿Wave...? - Nicole miró a la morena todavía confundida pero luego sonrió - Creí que era un sueño... estás aquí.

\- No es un sueño cariño pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicar, tienes que soltarme Nicole - Waverly insistió posando sus manos sobre las manos de la otra chica - Baño, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Oh sí... - ella respondió con torpeza dejando libre la cintura de Waverly. Vio cómo su amor salía corriendo de la habitación y se rió cuando escuchó su grito de alivio desde el baño. Ella todavía no podía creer que su Waverly estaba en casa. En la habitación, con ella.

La noche pasada todavía era un borrón en su mente. Todo lo que recordaba de eso fue llegar a una casa vacía, ni siquiera Calamity estuvo ahí para recibirla y eso la había deprimido. Nicole había hecho su camino hacia la habitación después de leer la nota de Wynonna que mencionaba que pasaría la noche en casa de Gus con Alice y Doc, que cerrara todo en la casa y que tuviera cuidado. Fue otro golpe más a su depresión justo una noche en la que no deseaba la soledad. Subió las escaleras y se quitó la ropa para meterse a la ducha. Ese era el único ritual de su día que le daba un poco de comodidad y no tomó mucho tiempo para dejarse relajar bajo el agua casi hirviendo que le escaldaba la piel. Sabía que le hacía mal tomar duchas demasiado calientes, pero era su único relajo.

Salió del baño y se vistió con un pijama simple. Una camiseta grande que solía usar Waverly y que era de ella y unos pantalones cortos de niño que era muy cómodos para dormir. Se recostó en la cama y abrió su laptop. Otra de sus rutinas nocturnas era ver a Waverly en los comerciales de Vo5. Era su forma favorita para dormir y un modo de consuelo cuando no tenía la suerte de poder charlar con ella todas las noches. Nicole había descargado todos vídeos publicitarios en su computadora y podía pasar horas viéndolos casi en bucle. No le contó a Wynonna que lo había hecho pero sabía que la morena más grande también tenía esos vídeos en su computadora.

\- Si no te puedo tener como tanto deseo bebé, me conformo con tenerte así... tan hermosa.... - Nicole no quería llorar pero se estaba haciendo una fea costumbre cada vez que miraba los vídeos. - Te extraño tanto Wave... tanto....

Apagó su computadora cuando ya no pudo seguir mirando los vídeos sin llorar. Volvió a acomodarse en el colchón y se cubrió con las mantas tardando sólo un par de minutos quedarse profundamente dormida.

Luego de eso Nicole pensó que estaba soñando. Lo único que recordaba era sentir el cuerpo frío y el peso añadido de otra persona sobre el colchón. Luego sintió escalofríos cuando también sintió que su piel era cubierta de besos. En el sueño se vio desnuda, todavía recostada en la cama y con los ojos vendados. Ella no podía ver nada pero podía sentir y luego oír que alguien le hablaba.

\- Waverly... - ella reconoció la voz de su amor en su sueño y gimió - Wave...

\- Estoy contigo bebé - la voz de su Waverly onírica le habló al oído con suavidad y Nicole no pudo evitar estremecerse - En tus sueños. Puedes oírme cariño pero estás soñando ahora.

Nicole estaba desesperada por verla. Por tocarla, y el no poder hacerlo la estaba matando. Ella lloriqueó llamándola muchas veces.

\- Waverly... no me dejes... Wave...

Ella escuchó a su amada tratando de calmarla. Pidiéndole que dejara de llorar y asegurándole que no la dejaría. Nicole respondió que la extrañaba y le pidió que volviera porque sentía que se alejaba. Su Waverly del sueño insistió que estaba junto a ella y que no se iría porque quería hacerla sentir bien. Luego Waverly le pidió de una manera muy suave si le dejaba amarla al mismo tiempo que la llamaba chica hermosa.

Nicole sólo pudo asentir sin dejar de desesperarse. Casi le rogó que lo hiciera y la voz de Waverly volvió a calmarla con caricias en el cabello hasta que se durmió otra vez.

Se quedó tranquila pensando que todo se había acabado pero volvió a inquietarse cuando sintió incomodidad alrededor de su pecho. Sintió sus pezones duros como rocas siendo lamidos y mordidos y todo su cuerpo reaccionó a ese toque. Era abrumador. Nicole llamó a Waverly en voz alta una vez más desesperada por verla y tocarla, pero la única respuesta que recibió de su amante nocturna fueron besos. Besos que también despertaron cada centímetro de su piel y lo único que pudo hacer ella fue susurrar el nombre de Waverly y abrir sus piernas. Nicole no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que su sexo rezumaba humedad y que tenía el clítoris hinchado. Waverly había aprendido a excitarla de una manera que nadie había conseguido antes y era casi vergonzoso saber que estaba tan necesitada de atención.

Ella sólo esperaba que su Waverly pudiera ayudarla así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en momento.

\- Por favor bebé... - ella suplicó con los ojos cerrados en esa posición tan vulnerable - Te necesito... no te burles más de mí....

Nicole rogó porque ya no podía más. Rogó porque no le quedaba nada de sí para ocultar y ella nunca quiso ocultarle nada a su chica. No recibió respuesta por un momento, pero luego ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir y lloriquear cuando la lengua caliente y los labios trabajaron su magia en ese lugar tan dolorido. El primer orgasmo la había golpeado con fuerza y sus labios nunca dejaron de gritar el nombre de Waverly mientras bajaba de su alta.

Fue consolada con más besos por su cuerpo hasta que por fin pudo sentir los labios que anhelaba besando los suyos. Nicole se ahogó de buen gusto en la boca hambrienta de Waverly y sintió que sus manos fueron posadas en unas mejillas que ella podía reconocer hasta con los ojos cerrados. Ella escuchó a su chica pedirle que la sintiera y luego que le decía que no había terminado con ella, si no quería.

La pelirroja no quería por supuesto, así que antes de que su amante de sueños cambiara de opinión volvió a rogar que no lo hiciera, porque necesitaba más. Necesitaba sentir más y sabía que una manera de conseguir sentir más era con un poco de ayuda extra.

Necesitaba ser llenada por Waverly. Con fuerza. Por todas partes. Nicole tuvo la suerte que su Waverly había entendido lo que quería y ella sólo tuvo que recordarle donde estaba esa ayuda. Sintió un beso de su amor en la frente y luego que su chica salía de la cama.

Nicole trató de aguantar en silencio todo ese rato de espera, pero su cuerpo y sus nervios la traicionaron cuando no pudo oír un ruido a su alrededor. Su Waverly se había ido de nuevo y Nicole no estaba segura si podía soportarlo. Al menos su cuerpo no pudo porque no dejaba de tiritar. Temblaba tanto que hasta el mentón le temblaba y su voz se escuchó así de temblorosa cuando llamó a Waverly.

Su chica escuchó su ruego y no tardó en volver a sentirla a su lado sobre el colchón. Ella estaba lista y le pidió como quería que comenzara. Nicole hizo ademán de voltearse en la cama de rodillas, con el torso pegado a la cama y el trasero al aire.

Era otra pose muy vulnerable pero confiaba en su amor. Un gemido largo y ronco escapó de sus labios cuando sintió una lengua caliente llenando su sexo y luego un dedo que también la llenaba con delicadeza. Supo lo que Waverly estaba tratando de hacer y casi sonrió.

\- Estoy lista para ti mi amor... - Nicole le aseguró luego con la voz quebrada - Tan lista que ni siquiera voy a necesitar lubricante.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar y su corazón voló cuando escuchó a Waverly decirle que no quería lastimarla. Esperó hasta que ella estuviera lista y volvió a gemir con fuerza cuando sintió la plenitud del consolador llenando su dolorida vagina.

Nicole no estaba acostumbrada al espesor del juguete y sufrió un poco con la penetración. Waverly había sido en extremo delicada, pero sentir que su sexo era estirado hasta el límite todavía había dolido aún con toda la lubricación. Tardó sólo un momento en acostumbrarse a la plenitud hasta que ella misma le pidió a Waverly un poco más de presión.

Ella gimió y lloriqueó igualando el movimiento de bombeo de Waverly con sus propias caderas mientras la incomodidad poco a poco se transformó en un placer inenarrable. Estaba disfrutando mucho de ser follada por Waverly de esa manera, entregando todo su control a ella, pero todavía necesitaba más. Para Nicole a veces era necesario más que placer durante el sexo. No era que estuviese encantada con el sadomasoquismo ni mucho menos, pero esa noche necesitaba más. Un poco de dolor. Un castigo. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando le pidió a Waverly que le diera nalgadas pero gritó con fuerza cada uno de los golpes que recibió de su mano. El segundo orgasmo la golpeó con el doble de fuerza que el primero, pero Nicole decidió que todavía necesitaba un tercero y se volteó con ayuda de Waverly para quedar en su espalda. Sus nalgas enrojecidas sufrieron un poco con el roce de las sábanas pero eso la excitó más. Ella abrió las piernas y rodeó las caderas de Waverly mientras se aferraba a su espalda. El cambio de ritmo estilo misionero llenó a Nicole de nueva cuenta y ella no dejó de moverse ni de gemir su placer en el oído de su chica mientras Waverly no dejaba de llenarla. Como hizo cuando llegó al segundo orgasmo, Nicole no dejó de rogar y suplicar que la hiciera llegar, pidiéndole una vez más que la hiciera suya y le hiciera creer que era suficiente. Nicole necesitaba con locura que Waverly le dijera que era suficiente y le asegurara que no necesitaba a nadie más para ser feliz, que no necesitaba la Universidad, todo lo que Europa pudiera ofrecerle. Necesitaba saber que su Waverly era feliz con ella, en Purgatory, con su familia. Se dejó follar con fuerza porque lo necesitaba y porque sentía que su cuerpo era lo único que podía ofrecerle a Waverly en ese momento para atraerla. Nicole quería ser todo para su chica y esa noche intentó dárselo todo de esa manera.

El vaivén y los gritos no se detuvieron. Aumentaron en intensidad cuando Nicole sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre que la urgía a reventar. Se aterró de saber que a pesar de estar a punto de llegar al orgasmo necesitaba orinar con urgencia.

Llamó a Waverly avisándole que estaba a punto de hacerse pipí en la cama pero fue confortada por ella y escuchó decirle que no pasaba nada, que no tenía de qué preocuparse y la alentó a dejarse ir porque ella la sostendría.

Nicole asintió con vehemencia y no dejó de moverse, pero sí dejó que la punzada que sentía en su vientre se aliviara y el tercer orgasmo la golpeó como un balazo. Ella pudo sentir un chorro de humedad saliendo de su cuerpo con fuerza y mojando la piel de sus muslos y sus nalgas. Lloró y gimió el nombre de Waverly hasta que la fuerza la abandonó y se dejó caer con el cuerpo como gelatina sobre el colchón mientras la completa oscuridad la rodeaba.

Nicole no sintió nada más luego de eso por un tiempo. Cuando se removió en la cama y sintió el dolor en su cuerpo en todas las partes correctas supo que no había sido un sueño. Waverly la había follado con un consolador y la llevó a tres potentes orgasmos que la dejaron viendo estrellas. Había recibido esas nalgadas porque podía sentir la piel de su trasero todavía muy sensible y recordó vagamente haber sentido el cuerpo de Waverly con sus manos mientras seguía con los ojos vendados. Nicole cerró los ojos recordando esa sensación abrumadora. No pudo evitar excitarse una vez más cuando también recordó haberle hecho el amor a Waverly y sentir un cuarto orgasmo cuando su chica se corrió en su mano, sin que ni siquiera Waverly la hubiese tocado.

Bajó la mano a hasta su entrepierna y se estremeció. Todavía demasiado sensible. Quitó la mano de su cuerpo y suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Los sentía pesados y sabía  sólo por eso que había pasado casi toda la noche llorando, pero también siendo consolada por Waverly.

Waverly.

Que había regresado a sus brazos,

Y que ahora estaba... ¿Dónde...?

Ella recordó...

Baño.

Nicole había salido tan rápido de la cama que casi se tropezó con las cosas que estaban regadas en el suelo. Corrió hasta el cuarto de baño en el segundo piso sin importarle su desnudez y ni siquiera lo pensó cuando abrió la puerta de dicho baño y entró con premura cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ella podía ver la silueta de Waverly a través de la cortina de la ducha y su corazón estuvo a punto de saltarse un latido. Posó una mano en su pecho frotando su piel para intentar calmarse y se acercó a la ducha. Nicole se debatía entre abrir la cortina y darle a Waverly su privacidad, pero no tuvo tiempo de decidirse porque la voz al otro lado de la cortina la interrumpió. Con sólo una orden.

\- Entra.

Todos los sentidos de Nicole quedaron en alerta ante esa orden y ella obedeció.

\- Sí señora. - respondió con fuerza y entró a la ducha después de correr la cortina pero lo hizo manteniendo la cabeza gacha hasta que recibió otra orden.

\- Mírame.

Nicole obedeció por segunda vez y su corazón corrió. Waverly la miraba con una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, sino una sonrisa feroz. La sonrisa de alguien que sabía que estaba a cargo y le gustaba estarlo. La pelirroja esperó otra orden que no tardó en llegar.

\- Bésame.

Otra vez obedeció y echó a volar todas las inhibiciones. Aferró la cintura menuda entre sus brazos y besó a Waverly hasta que se ahogó. Vagamente escuchó otra orden entre besos pero esa orden era más suave.

\- Respira mi amor, respira. - Waverly le pidió a Nicole con una sonrisa acariciando la piel de su cuello y la punta de su cabello mojado. Había crecido desde la última vez que la había visto y saberlo la hizo suspirar. Ella no creía que había pasado tanto tiempo. Se distrajo de su realidad besando los labios de su novia y compartieron una larga ducha sin hablar.

Ambas sabían que tenían una larga charla por delante que también sería difícil de lidiar, pero ahora no era el momento. Se quedaron bajo el chorro de agua hasta que se volvió fría y se vistieron mutuamente con ropa cómodas y bajaron al primer piso para hacerse algo de comer.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que ya no estaban solas y no pudieron evitar respingar cuando una voz conocida las hizo detenerse de golpe a medio camino de la cocina. Una voz que se escuchó severa en el silencio de la habitación y emitió una orden.

\- Muevan esos culos perezosos - la voz mandó con fuerza - Al sofá. Las dos. Ahora.

Las chicas se miraron con nerviosismo pero asintieron. Caminaron al salón tomadas de las manos con la cabeza gacha como dos niñas siendo regañadas por su mamá. Se sentaron juntas en el sofá sin soltarse de la mano y sin mirar hacia arriba.

\- Separadas - la voz volvió a mandar - Las quiero a las dos en cada extremo del sofá con las manos donde pueda verlas.

Waverly y Nicole volvieron a mirarse con nerviosismo pero obedecieron. Se quedaron a cada extremo del sofá sin tocarse aunque se morían por el volver a tomarse de las manos. Miraron al frente cuando la voz les ordenó hacerlo y Waverly se vio obligada a hacerle frente a su hermana que la miraba con desaprobación desde su lugar en sillón.

 

\- Waverly Earp - Wynonna ordenó sin dejar de mirar a su hermana severidad - Habla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que han estado esperando la charla pero yo necesitaba un preludio. Nicole necesitaba un preludio muy necesario y largo que resultó en esto.  
> Gracias por los kudos y por la lectura y los comentarios.


	5. La Charla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una nota al margen de este capítulo es para la cama de Waverly. La he descrito de manera diferente a como es realmente, pero lo hice por motivos creativos.

\- Todo lo que siempre he querido hacer son cosas que me asustan - Waverly miró a Nicole que asintió en comprensión - Saltar en paracaídas a diez mil pies de altura, nadar en el mar hasta no ver el fondo, comer goeduck... pero nada de eso se compara con las ganas locas que siempre he tenido de salir a conocer el mundo. De terminar mis estudios, empezar otros. Viajar.

\- Por eso cuando me inscribí para la Universidad de Bristol lo hice creyendo que nunca me iban a aceptar porque, cómo podía tener tanta suerte ¿no? - ella preguntó con una sonrisa despreciativa - Nunca la había tenido, no hasta - ella no dejó de mirar a su novia - Hasta que te conocí bebé y luego antes cuando tú llegaste al pueblo Wynonna.

Las hermanas Earp se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos y la morena más grande asintió en silencio.

Por eso postulé sin decirle a nadie - Waverly suspiró de repente demasiado cansada - Porque no quería ser una decepción para ustedes si la carta que llegaba al final era una de rechazo. Yo estaba preparada para ser rechazada y para quemar el sobre después de leerlo. Cuando en vez de un rechazo llegó una aceptación yo no supe qué hacer. Estaba en las nubes. Luego cuando creí que mi sueño fracasaría por no tener el dinero para pagar el arancel pendiente, mi bebé dijo que me ayudaría y yo me juré trabajar muy duro para compensarlo.

\- Y eso es todo lo que he estado haciendo - ella miró a Nicole con una sonrisa y luego a su hermana con seriedad - Por eso no siempre podía estar disponible. Los primeros meses fueron una locura y luego conocí a Willow, que me presentó a sus amigos y esos amigos me presentaron a otra gente importante dentro la facultad y de repente me vi haciendo anuncios publicitarios.

Waverly se rió recordando con cariño el par de meses atrás cuando comenzó todo.

La morena había sido prácticamente arrastrada de sus estudios en la biblioteca un viernes por la noche, por una Willow Bressman determinada a ayudar a su nueva compañera a distraerse. Ella misma sabía que los estudios eran importantes pero también sabía que no todo podía ser estrés y libros.

Estaba dispuesta a arrastrar a la pequeña canadiense a una noche de relajo costase lo costase.

Para eso decidió que no sacaría nada esperándola en la habitación, así que ella se dispuso a viajar a la biblioteca y quitarle todos los libros que tuviera en la mano. No le importaba nada.

\- El tiempo de estudio ha terminado señorita Earp - el acento británico de Willow era inconfundible y Waverly se quedó mirando a su compañera de cuarto sin comprender nada. Frunció el entrecejo y se quejó cuando vio sus preciados libros siendo arrancados de sus manos.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? - ella preguntó con un dejo de molestia en su voz - ¡Devuélveme esos libros Wi, tú sabes que los necesito para mi examen del lunes!

\- Tienes mañana domingo para estudiar, cerebrito - la rubia se burló con simpatía sin devolver nada a su amiga - Te necesito para algo importante y no puede esperar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Waverly dejó su postura molesta y ahora estaba preocupada - ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, sí - Willow asintió - No es nada malo para que te asustes así querida, pero te necesito para que me acompañes al Club Memento. Es noche de karaoke y mis amigos de la facultad de arte estarán allá. Necesito un acompañante y tú eres perfecta para mí.

Waverly suspiró y sus hombros cayeron. Ella no quería asistir a fiestas y gastar lo que a Nicole le costaba tanto reunir, así que siempre que Willow le pedía ir a esos lugares ella buscaba cualquier excusa para negarse. Lo había estado consiguiendo hasta ahora, pero sabía que tarde o temprano su amiga no recibiría un no por respuesta y al parecer, ese día por fin había llegado. Ella abrió la boca para disculparse pero la otra chica no tuvo nada eso.

\- Antes de que hagas una excusa floja, no Earp - Bressman le advirtió - Ya te he aceptado demasiadas. La fecha de se aceptan excusas ha expirado... - ella miró su reloj - Hace diez minutos.

La morena sonrió con aprensión y dudó. No quería negarse una vez más a ello, pero tampoco quería defraudar a Nicole y su esfuerzo. Ella lo pensó. Se dijo que no pasaría nada si iba una vez y trataba de no gastar tanto dinero en bebidas. Se conformaría con la cerveza más barata y la haría durar toda la noche. Unas cuantas libras menos no sería demasiado, ¿Verdad?

\- Si tu problema es el dinero querida, de eso no te preocupes porque estará cubierto - Willow casi puso los ojos en blanco - Serás mi invitada así que no gastarás una sola libra.

Waverly sonrió más aliviada esta vez y asintió. Se rió en voz baja cuando su amiga gritó de felicidad y fue silenciada por la bibliotecaria que pasaba por ahí muy ataviada de libros, mirando a la chica con expresión severa.

La morena dejó sus libros en una pesada mochila y acompañó a su amiga de regreso a la habitación. Ambas se prepararon para una noche libre y fue dónde ella conoció a Adam Greenwich y a Theo O'Ryan. Los dos eran estudiantes de tercer año en la facultad de Ciencias de la Comunicación y Arte y hacían de todo. Desde actuar hasta cantar y aceptaban proyectos cinematográficos de corte experimental.

Waverly no tardó mucho tiempo en caerles bien a los chicos. Esa noche en el club Memento ella pudo distraerse del estrés de sus estudios y la pasó muy bien aunque extrañó mucho a Nicole. Tuvo su oportunidad con el karaoke y aunque ella no se avergonzaba de su voz, sí que estuvo un poco tímida con las primeras canciones hasta que se acostumbró al ambiente y terminó dándoles a todos un tremendo espectáculo de música y baile.

La más encantada con tremendo desplante en el escenario fue Willow. Ella conocía la voz de su amiga porque la escuchaba cantar todas las mañanas cuando se duchaba, así que fue un placer que su amiga pudiera compartir su tremendo talento con el resto de la comunidad estudiantil. El Club Memento estaba dentro del barrio universitario así que todos los asistentes, o casi todos los asistentes eran alumnos de la Universidad de Bristol y otros institutos.

Sin embargo esa noche, no sólo se reunían alumnos en Memento, también se encontraban un hombre y una mujer. Eran cazatalentos especializados en encontrar chicos con capacidades artísticas que desearan ganar dinero rápido haciendo anuncios publicitarios. Ellos tenían un contrato con la marca de productos capilares Alberto Vo5 que buscaba chicas jóvenes que demostrasen encanto la versatilidad con el público de masas y que por supuesto tuvieran otros talentos.

Ellos vieron a su joven promesa arriba del escenario y supieron que ya la habían encontrado.

\- Los que me contactaron de la agencia de talentos fueron muy amables - Waverly recordó - Luego de mi actuación en el karaoke me preguntaron si yo quería participar en un casting para salir en la próxima propaganda comercial de Alberto Vo5 y me dijeron que me pagarían quinientas libras esterlinas por mi trabajo si yo ganaba el casting y pues... gané. Empecé a gustarle a la gente de la marca y me fueron pagando un poco más para ser la cara de los nuevos productos.

\- No puedo negar que me atrajo ese mundo chicas. - ella confesó - Me atrajo tanto que yo dejé de pensar.

\- Sí - Wynonna no pudo evitar espetar con sorna cuando ya no soportó el silencio de su parte. Miró a Nicole con reprobación - Igual que tú no pensaste antes de arrastrarte a los brazos de mi hermana como un cachorro perdido, ¿En serio Haughtshit? ¿Después de todo lo que has pasado? ¿Tan poca autoestima tienes chica?

\- ¡Wynonna! - Waverly exclamó de pronto muy molesta con su hermana - ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? ¡Estás hablando de mí también!

\- ¿Por qué estoy hablando...? - Wynonna negó con la cabeza llena de incredulidad - Baby girl, ¿Acaso has visto a tu novia? ¿Mientras la tenías tirada en la cama con ese...? ¿Juguete entre las piernas? ¿La has visto?

\- Con todo respeto Wy, creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia - Nicole trató de defender a su novia. Estaba muy apenada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero se quedó callada cuando ambas hermanas la miraron con ferocidad.

\- Yo sé que soy la menos indicada para hablar de relaciones - Wynonna expresó con incomodidad y Waverly puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Eso sería un eufemismo - se quejó en voz baja pero su hermana la escuchó y la miró. Feo. Se quedó callada.

\- Esto no es una broma Waverly Earp - la ex heredera insistió con el mismo tono de reproche - Mira, yo puedo entender todos tus puntos aquí. Todas tus razones. Mierda, yo pasé por lo mismo mientras estuve en Grecia, pero esto es diferente. Nicole te ha extrañado mucho Waves, demasiado. Más que yo. Y no lo ha pasado bien.

\- Wynonna... - la pelirroja intentó interrumpir de nuevo pero la morena más grande no tenía nada eso.

\- No Nicole, ella tiene que saberlo - Wynonna advirtió - No más protegerla, ella tiene derecho a saber todo lo que has pasado desde que se fue y nos abandonó, te abandonó por un jodido contrato de publicidad con una marca de shampoo. - ella miró a su hermana y la obligó a hacerle frente - El día de Nicole ha empezado desde las cinco y media de la mañana hasta las nueve o diez de la noche sino tiene turno de noche. Trabaja en el rancho de Nedley desde las seis de la mañana a las ocho de la mañana y a las nueve tiene que estar lista en la estación. Tiene media hora para bañarse y desayunar si es que alcanza a hacerlo y logra almorzar una hora después que lo hace Nedley. Toma media hora de almuerzo y media hora para estar con Alice aquí en el homestead o en casa de Gus. Vuelve al trabajo y regresa a casa a cenar y a ducharse y espera despierta a que aparezcas hasta las dos de la mañana. Aun cuando no apareces ella te sigue esperando Waverly. Siempre poniendo excusas por tu falta de tiempo, siempre entendiendo - Desde que dejaste de aparecer, Nicole dejó de comer. Y también dejó de dormir, porque de las tres horas que alcanza a dormir todas las noches, toma media hora dejar de llorar cuando sabe que otra vez la plantaste.

\- Wynonna por favor, ya basta - Nicole estaba más que enojada con su amiga. Ella no quería verse envuelta en una conversación tan pesada y menos incomodar a su chica con todo lo que Wynonna estaba lanzando a su manera. Ella miró a su amor con intensidad - No le hagas caso bebé, ella está exagerando. Yo estoy bien, no tengo nada malo Wave. Estoy bien.

\- Yo creo que tú misma ya te has dado cuenta, baby girl - Wynonna no le hizo caso a la pelirroja y se concentró en su hermana - Ya te lo dije antes, pero anoche supongo que ya lo comprobaste.

\- He cometido muchos errores Wy, lo sé - Waverly asintió con la voz quebrada por la emoción - Sé que perdí el rumbo estando allá y que me cegué con las luces y las cámaras y el dinero, pero estoy dispuesta a compensarlo. No sólo con Nicole, sino también contigo. Por eso decidí tomarme un par de días de asueto para venir y solucionarlo. - ella miró a su chica - Y voy a empezar tratando de poner más carne en esos huesitos, cariño. Eso y ayudarte a dormir mejor esta noche.

\- ¿Pero vas a volver? - Wynonna quiso saber y vio a su hermana asentir y a Nicole ponerse tensa.

\- Tengo que hacerlo chicas - Waverly miró a Nicole - Me queda un mes y medio de clases amor, no mucho más que eso. Luego tendrán que hacer el viaje a Inglaterra para mi graduación así que en realidad es sólo un mes y un par de días, las graduaciones allá toman más tiempo. Pero me quedaré esta noche, Nic. Y estaremos juntas. - miró a Wynonna - Eso si es que cierta persona nos deja nuestra privacidad.

\- ¿Qué? - ella bufó - Conmigo no te quejes niña que yo vine anoche a avisarte a HaughtSauce que habían visto a un intruso merodeando por los alrededores del homestead y que había entrado a la casa. Nicole nunca me contestó su teléfono así que vine. Tuve que dejar a Alice para salvarle el culo a tu novia, ¿y más encima te quejas? Qué bonito.

\- Yo nunca creí que te iba a encontrar arriba de Haughtstuff con uno de esos... Aghhh no. Es demasiado temprano para pensar en eso, no, no, no, no. Prefiero no recordarlo porque de lo contrario voy a tener que lavarme los ojos con lejía.

Ni Waverly ni Nicole tenían energía para sonrojarse. Nicole apenas recordaba todo lo de la noche anterior y no había visto a Wynonna así que no sentía la incomodidad de la situación como la sentía su amada.

\- Siento no haber dicho nada pero yo no quería molestar - Waverly espetó - Tenía que venir y verla. Después de lo que me enseñaste no podía quedarme otro día sin hacerlo.

\- ¿Wave? - Nicole preguntó con curiosidad cuando no entendió de qué hablaba su novia - ¿Qué te enseñó?

Las hermanas Earp cerraron los ojos con pesar al mismo tiempo y Nicole se puso nerviosa. Sabía por sus caras culpables que la respuesta a su pregunta no sería muy agradable, pero lo intentó de nuevo - ¿Wynonna?

La morena se quedó en silencio por un momento y suspiró, mirando a su amiga con tristeza.

\- Tenía que hacer algo - ella explicó - No podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras veía cómo te hundías, Haught. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Simplemente callarme y no decir nada cuando pasaban los días y tú sólo desaparecías? ¡No podía!

\- Earp - Nicole todavía no lo entendía - ¿Qué hiciste?

Un silencio y un resoplido.

\- Puse una cámara en la habitación de Waverly - Wynonna confesó sin mirar a nadie pero terminó su sentencia - Grabé por tres noches consecutivas tu rutina para dormir y se la enseñé a Waverly. No te preocupes que el registro está borrado y el dispositivo está roto. No hay evidencias de esas imágenes.

Nicole se quedó callada. Estaba furiosa con Wynonna por violar su intimidad de esa manera, pero también agradecida en parte. De no ser por lo que ella hizo no tendría a Waverly en sus brazos.

\- Me encantaría poder patearte el culo, Earp - ella se quejó - Has violado mi intimidad de una manera que nunca creí que pudiera ocurrir, pero eso me trajo de vuelta a Waverly... así que no puedo estar tan furiosa. Bueno, más o menos.

\- Lo siento Nicole - Wynonna se disculpó de todo corazón dándole a su mejor amiga sus mejores ojos de cachorro - No quería hacerlo así, pero no encontré otra manera. Tenía que hacer algo pronto porque no aguantaba verte tan deprimida. De verdad lo siento.

Las amigas se abrazaron. Y Nicole lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar el par de lagrimones que se escaparon de sus ojos sin su permiso. Wynonna también dejó caer un par de lágrimas pero se las secó con fuerza y volvió a su lugar en el sillón frente a las chicas

Waverly por su parte sólo podía mirar. Ella lloraba en silencio y observaba con el corazón apretado la interacción entre las mujeres más importantes de su vida. Supo que había arruinado algo muy íntimo con su falta de tacto y alejamiento y se juró una vez más enmendar todo lo que había hecho mal.

Ella empezó esa misma mañana dándoles a sus chicas un buen desayuno. Por la tarde, después de un buen sermón de Gus y un abrazo de oso de Doc, ayudó a su tía con el almuerzo y pasaron la tarde todos juntos en su casa.

Por la noche, Waverly se aseguró de darle a Nicole todas las seguridades que pudo para tranquilizarla de que no la iba a abandonar de nuevo.

\- Te amo demasiado para ver cómo desapareces estando a tu lado - Waverly espetó con seriedad acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de su novia - Odio cuando sufres bebé, pero odio más cuando sufres y sé que lo haces por mi culpa.

\- Wave, yo no-

\- Shhh... No - la morena negó con la cabeza calmando la ansiedad visible de su amada - Lo sé Nic. No tienes que decírmelo ni excusarte para hacerme sentir bien, ¿bueno? Yo sé que siempre estás intentando protegerme incluso de tus propios sentimientos pero no tienes que hacerlo. No esta noche amor, ni nunca.

Waverly besó a Nicole como hambre, con las ansias de una mujer que tenía algo que demostrar y lo tenía. Tenía que demostrar con hechos que era sincera. Las palabras no servían para nada pero esa noche, en esa cama, Waverly Earp cumplió su palabra y comenzó a resarcir parte de sus culpas.

Hicieron el amor hasta bien entrada la madrugada y la morena se contentó con dormir aferrada al cuerpo de su amor. Nicole la mantenía atrapada entre sus brazos con una fuerza sorprendente, pero no al extremo de ser asfixiante.

Se quedó despierta velando los sueños de su novia y calmó su angustia cada vez que la sentía agitarse debido a una pesadilla.

Fue la primera vez en casi seis meses que Nicole tenía una noche completa de sueño y todo gracias a Waverly.

 

La mañana siguiente fue un asunto diferente. Waverly seguía dormida de espaldas sobre el colchón y despertó de golpe cuando intentó voltearse pero algo la mantuvo en su sitio y no le permitió moverse. Cuando miró hacia arriba se dio cuenta que sus brazos estaban en aire sobre su cabeza y estaban atados a la cabecera de la cama gracias a las esposas de policía de Nicole.

\- Oh por supuesto - ella se quejó y buscó a la culpable de su presidio obligado pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. Bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo y supo que tenía puesta una de las camisas grandes de Nicole y pantalones cortos de niño. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y se dio cuenta que sólo tenía media hora para vestirse, desayunar, buscar sus documentos y pasaporte y arreglar su mochila para regresar a Inglaterra por la tarde. Su vuelo salía una hora después de la hora de almorzar y tenía que estar lista mucho antes de eso.

\- ¿Nicole? - ella llamó intentando todo lo posible para ponerse cómoda en esa posición tan limitada. Llamó más fuerte a su chica cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta - ¡Nicole! Vamos bebé, esto es divertido pero yo no tengo tiempo justo hoy. ¡Nicole Haught regresa aquí inmediatamente!

La única respuesta que recibió fue la de la puerta de la habitación. Que se abrió con un ruido fuerte y vio a Nicole en su pijama con una bandeja de su desayuno favorito en las manos. La miraba con una sonrisa extasiada y ni siquiera respondió a las quejas de Waverly mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama luego de dejar el desayuno frente a ella.

\- Nicole, vamos cariño tienes que desatarme - Waverly llamó la atención de la pelirroja moviendo sus brazos. La cabecera golpeó con fuerza el metal de las esposas cuando se sacudieron - Así voy a poder desayunar lo que me has traído, ¿bueno?

La pelirroja no dejó de sonreír pero sólo respondió con una negativa. Ella misma se encargó de alimentar a su chica  con el café y la leche de soya y los panqueques veganos con frutas que le gustaban tanto.

Waverly aceptó la bebida caliente y el par de picaduras pero intentó convencer a su pareja de soltarla. Una vez más lo único que recibió de vuelta fue una sonrisa y silencio. Ese silencio pronto se estaba sintiendo un poco abrumador y la sonrisa extraña de Nicole un poco espeluznante.

\- Está bien, esto ya se está poniendo un poco tenebroso - Waverly expresó su sentir en voz alta y no pudo evitar el escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza - ¿Me puedes explicar lo que está pasando por tu cabeza Nicole? ¿Por qué me has esposado a la cama? - la morena suspiró cuando no recibió respuesta - ¡Vamos bebé! Tienes que darme algo aquí, no puedes hacer esto sin decirme qué es lo que pasa por esa bella cabeza tuya.

\- Te irás... - el susurro de Nicole era bajo y ronco y Waverly no lo escuchó.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Te irás - el tono de Nicole fue más fuerte esta vez pero igual sonó como la queja de una niña de cinco años que no quería que su mamá saliera de la casa para el trabajo - Te irás y yo... - ella miró desafiante pero todavía con nerviosismo adoptando la misma postura que tuvo cuando se vio obligada a apuntar con su pistola a Wynonna mientras Waverly estaba poseída - Yo no dejaré- yo no dejaré que te vayas. No lo haré....

La morena abrió mucho los ojos a esa respuesta y resopló.

\- Oh por el amor de Pete - se quejó y miró a la otra chica con un dejo de exasperación - No me puedes hacer eso Nicole, no ahora. Tienes que dejarme ir, ¿bueno? Esto tiene que ser una broma. Ella se rió creyendo que su novia saltaría diciéndole que lo era, pero cuando la vio callada supo que no era una broma. Trató de zafarse de las esposas una vez más y gimió cuando no pudo moverse. - Esto no puede estar pasando... esto no puede estar pasando... no ahora... no- ¡Wynonna! ¡Vamos Nicole...! ¡Wynonna...!

\- Tu hermana no está en casa - Nicole vio la lucha de su chica pero no se movió de su lugar. Sabía que lo que hacía era incorrecto y que cuando la soltara Waverly reventaría su culo, pero no ya no sabía qué hacer. No quería que Waverly la dejara. Su razón y serenidad salieron volando por la ventana cuando se dio cuenta que su amor se iría este día.

Ella sabía que sus palabras no convencerían a Waverly a que se quedara, pero como era una mujer de acción más que de palabras se le ocurrió la idea cuando encontró sus grilletes de policía en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Nicole aprovechó que Waverly estaba dormida para vestirla con una de sus camisas largas y pantalones cortos de niño. Con toda la calma que fue capaz, sostuvo sus brazos sobre su cabeza y maniobró las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas cerrándola a la barra de la cabecera de la cama y bajó a por el desayuno de Waverly. Tomó su tiempo para prepararlo todo y subió a la habitación cuando escuchó a su chica llamándola desde el segundo piso. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta cerrada por unos segundos y suspiró.

\- Hora del espectáculo - murmuró para sí, se cuadró de hombros y abrió la puerta llevando el desayuno sin dejar de lado la sonrisa perfectamente practicada. Escuchó a Waverly pedirle que la soltara pero ella no respondió hasta se vio obligada a hacerlo luego de oír la lluvia de súplicas de su pareja para que lo hiciera.

Se odió al oírse como una niña de cinco años, pero no podía fingir que la partida de Waverly no le asustaba. Era una policía por el amor de Dios, ella se enfrentaba a los peores peligros en su base diaria y tuvo su tiempo con los demonios en esa base, pero aquí estaba ella. Asustada como un bebé porque su novia se iría de regreso a la Universidad por treinta largos días.

Waverly miraba a Nicole sentada y completamente tensa sobre el colchón. Había comenzado a respirar con dificultad y mantenía una vista agachada, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Entendió entonces la causa de su miedo y se maldijo en voz baja, porque una vez más, ella misma tenía la culpa.

\- Sé que tienes miedo que me vaya y vuelva a abandonarte mi amor - Waverly se calmó de manera visible para el beneficio de Nicole - Y sé que es mi culpa que estés así, pero yo ya te lo dije. No lo haré nunca más. Sabrás de mí todas las noches bebé y recibirás un saludo todas las mañanas cuando te vayas a trabajar, ¿bueno? No necesitas tener miedo mi chica hermosa, no de mí. Nunca más.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? - la voz de Nicole se escuchó tan infantil y desvalida que oírla le rompió el corazón a la morena - ¿De verdad Wave?

\- De verdad Nicole - Waverly asintió con la voz emocionada - Te lo prometo.

Waverly se dio cuenta que algo en su voz hizo clic en la mente de Nicole y la vio asentir con vehemencia.

\- Está bien...

Luego de eso, por fin pudo volver a sentir sus brazos. Nicole la había desatado pero ahora tenía dos marcas circulares en las muñecas. Cuando Nicole las vio se deshizo en disculpas pero Waverly ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso. Ella sólo cogió el rostro de su amor con suavidad y la besó con fuerza.

Se besaron hasta que ninguna de las dos pudo respirar y terminaron el desayuno de Waverly en la cama y el de Nicole en la cocina.

Pasaron la tarde en casa de Gus y Waverly disfrutó de su sobrina y de su novia todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que tuvo que salir para el aeropuerto. Nicole se había empeñado en volver a acompañarla y esta vez Wynonna decidió quedarse atrás. Tenía que cuidar de Alice porque había tenido una nueva crisis de gripe y se estaba recuperando, pero todavía estaba muy inquieta sin su mamá.

\- Cumple tus promesas Waverly Earp - Wynonna le ordenó a su hermana con severidad pero con su voz suave antes de salir - Por el bien de la cordura de tu novia y mis nervios, cumple tu promesa y no vuelvas a abandonarnos, ¿lo tienes?

\- Lo tengo Wy - Waverly asintió con solemnidad y se secó las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas - Te lo prometo hermanita.

Wynonna asintió y le dio a su hermana pequeña un abrazo aplastante que duró casi dos minutos. Las dos chicas ya estaban llorando pero Wynonna escondía su rostro en el cabello de su hermana y se secó las lágrimas antes de que nadie más la viera llorar. Nicole permanecía cerca de su coche patrulla viendo la emotiva escena y suspiró, agradeciendo su oportunidad de estar en la vida de las chicas Earp y formar parte de esa familia extravagante pero muy amorosa.

Waverly se despidió de Doc, Gus y su sobrina y se montó en el coche que la llevó de vuelta al aeropuerto de Calgary.

La despedida de las chicas fue igual de emotiva que todas las anteriores pero duró menos ya que el avión de Waverly se había adelantado un par de minutos. Se besaron y se prometieron charlar todas las noches y Waverly tuvo que prometerle a su novia casi cinco veces seguidas que se cuidaría.

Entre lágrimas y te amos se vieron partir cada una por su lado e intentaron vivir el resto del mes lo más conectadas que pudieron a pesar de sus complicadas rutinas.

Waverly había cumplido su promesa y Nicole volvió a irse a la cama con una sonrisa todas las noches. Volvía a ser feliz de nuevo y por fin pudo dejar atrás esos días tan oscuros.

 

**_Un mes después - Universidad de Bristol, Reino Unido._ **

 

\- Ha sido la alumna más destacada de su clase - la voz del maestro de ceremonias se alzó profundo y profesional - Sus calificaciones excelentes la han puesto en el sitial de honor de la carrera de Antropología e Historia y ahora le toca el turno de recibir su diploma. Por favor acérquese al podio la señorita Waverly Earp. El hombre destacó el título de la morena y los aplausos y gritos estallaron. Los más bulliciosos fueron los del pequeño grupo de canadienses que era la familia de Waverly y que llamaron la atención de los ingleses estirados como se burlaba de manera tan elocuente Wynonna. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando la morena se acercó al micrófono.

\- Cuando me preguntan cómo logré llegar hasta aquí hoy, siempre respondo lo mismo. No lo hice sola. Tengo la suerte de tener en mi vida a personas que me ayudaron a ser lo que soy, a perseguir mis sueños. Tengo que gente que me hace agradecer al cielo todos los días por la suerte de estar rodeada de ellos y porque me quieren. Sin el apoyo y cariño de mi tía Gus no estaría hoy aquí. Sin el apoyo de mi hermana Wynonna y sus consejos tampoco lo haría, pero en especial sin la ayuda y el amor de mi novia Nicole, yo ni siquiera hubiera podido estar presente aquí hoy para recibir este diploma. Ellas son el pilar de mi vida y sin ellas, no sería lo que soy hoy. Gracias.

Waverly terminó su discurso con un te amo susurrado a su grupo y vio que todas las caras de su familia estaban llorando. Incluso Doc y Dolls estaban emocionados al igual que Jeremy.

Los chicos habían regresado de su misión en Nueva York y se quedaron en Purgatory para la felicidad eterna de Wynonna. La llegada de ambos se tradujo en una fiesta de la que se enteró Waverly tiempo después y se emocionó mucho cuando los vio llegar también a su graduación.

La morena pasó casi todo el evento mirando hacia el lugar donde estaban los chicos cerca de la primera fila y le mandaba sonrisas coquetas a Nicole que también respondía con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

La ceremonia terminó con el lanzamiento de los birretes de los graduados al aire y luego de las fotos oficiales con sus compañeros, Waverly por fin pudo refugiarse en el calor y el cariño de su familia.

El abrazo de grupo duró mucho tiempo pero se sintió reconfortante. Luego de recibir las felicitaciones de todos, Waverly pudo besar a Nicole. La pelirroja se derritió en los brazos de su chica pero estaba muy emocionada y orgullosa por ella.

Aprovechó ese momento en el que estaban todos juntos para sacar una caja de terciopelo de su cartera de mano y la abrió delante de su amada.

\- No es un anillo de compromiso pero sí de promesa - ella dijo con la voz emocionada mirando a Waverly que tenía la mano cubriendo su boca y miraba el anillo de plata con incredulidad - Una promesa de estar juntas para dar ese paso cuando estés lista, Waverly Earp. ¿Aceptas ser mí-?

\- ¡Sí! - Waverly gritó de emoción saltando un poco sobre la punta de los pies sin dejar de asentir - Acepto, acepto, acepto acepto....

\- Ni siquiera las has dejado terminar baby girl - Wynonna se burló para cortar la tensión y la espesa emoción como sólo ella sabía - Qué feo niña, qué feo.

Waverly ni siquiera se inmutó. Dejó que Nicole le pusiera el anillo en el dedo y se lanzó de puntillas para rodear la cabeza de su chica con los brazos besándola con fuerza.

Era uno de los días más felices de su vida y se juró no volver a dar eso por sentado. Tenía su familia, su diploma, el amor de su vida a su lado y eso en el libro de Waverly significaba su final feliz.

Uno que creyó tener sólo en sueños pero que se había hecho realidad.

 

 

\- _Sé feliz mi niña pequeña_ \- una sombra lejos de la muchedumbre observaba la felicidad del pequeño grupo de canadienses, tenía mirada fija en la chica graduada - _Sé feliz... mi ángel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y es el final. No puedo expresar la alegría de haber terminado esta historia, ni la alegría que sentí al escribirla pero lo soy.  
> Es grato también saber cuánto ha gustado y sólo me queda dar las gracias por todos los comentarios y los kudos.
> 
> La historia tiene final abierto. No estoy segura de qué vaya hacer con ello ni de si vaya a escribir una secuela así que quedará a la interpretación.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
